


Buena Salud y Mala Memoria

by Ainis_Adr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Bottom Jared, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot Twist, Temporary Amnesia, Top Jensen, happy end
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainis_Adr/pseuds/Ainis_Adr
Summary: Jensen se despierta sin recuerdos de los últimos tres años. No recuerda su trabajo, su contraseña ni dónde guarda nada. Y no recuerda a su novio, JaredPero tal vez hay más que la pérdida de memoria y un accidente de coche. Por lo menos su novio está allí para ayudarle a resolverlo... ¿verdad?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Buena Salud y Mala Memoria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Health & A Bad Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830251) by [Nisaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki). 



> Aquí os dejo una nueva traducción. Esta vez es de Nisaki, a la que tengo que darle las gracias por dejarme traducirla. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Esta es una historia de las que me gustan, con mucho amor, algodón de azúcar y final feliz.  
> Los separadores que he utilizado son los de la historia original, de la que os dejo el enlace como siempre.  
> Cualquier error es mío. De nuevo agradecer a Nisaki el dejarme traducir sus historias.

''La felicidad no es más que buena salud y mala memoria '' -Albert Schweitzer  
  
  
  
La dura luz blanca fue lo primero que lo saludó cuando abrió los ojos, lo que hizo que se estremeciera y los cerrara de nuevo. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de darle sentido a su entorno. El sitio era blanco, vacío, salvo por el pitido rítmico y mecánico que llenaba el espacio. Se dio cuenta que intentar mirar hacia un lado había sido una mala idea, cuando algo en la parte posterior de su cabeza empezó a palpitar, enviando un agudo dolor a través de todo el cráneo. Apenas pudo reprimir un grito, le dolía todo el cuerpo cada vez que se movía.

A través del lento dolor que lo invadía, se miró a sí mismo; estaba vestido con una bata azul claro, el material se sentía como si fuese de papel y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos y se sintió algo fuera de lugar; no recordaba haber sido admitido, no recordaba cómo había terminado aquí. A juzgar por la forma en que sus ojos se sentían hinchados y parecían querer escapar de su cráneo y el dolor de sus extremidades plomizas, su mejor conjetura era que había tenido un accidente.

No podía hacer que su voz funcionara y el botón para llamar a alguien estaba demasiado lejos. Su incapacidad para darle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo hizo que su respiración fuera más deprisa, y la máquina conectada a él comenzó a pitar más rápido. Menos de un minuto después, un médico y un enfermero estaban a su lado, moviéndose y verificando qué estaba mal.  
  
-No se preocupe, señor Ackles. Tengo todo bajo control. -La voz del doctor era calmada, tranquilizadora, y lo miraba con una sonrisa afectuosa; algo que los médicos nunca hacen con los pacientes. A menos que…  
  
-¿Le conozco?, -Preguntó Jensen, con la garganta rasposa. No reconocía su propia voz, temblorosa y débil.

-¿No sabe quién soy?, -Preguntó el médico, alarmado.  
  
Jensen lo consideró durante un momento; fríos ojos azules, cabello oscuro y piel blanca. Un hombre apuesto de unos cuarenta años. No lo reconoció.  
  
Jensen quiso sacudir la cabeza pero luego se lo pensó mejor, eligiendo, en cambio, mirar fijamente al médico.

-Misha Collins, he sido tu médico privado los últimos dos años, -la voz del médico vaciló, mirando a Jensen durante un largo momento. Jensen rompió el contacto visual con el médico, ya que se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo, y optó por mirar al enfermero.

El joven rubio estaba igual de perturbado que el médico, y eso estaba empezando a irritar a Jensen.

-¿Entonces tampoco me reconoces?, -Preguntó el enfermero, Chad M. Murray, leyó el nombre en la placa que llevaba.

Jensen estaba irritado por la situación y le gritó -¿Debería? –El enfermero se echó hacia atrás sorprendido.

-¡Tío!, -Exclamó Chad, -Jared va a volverse _loco_.  
  
-¿Quién es Jared? -Ante la expresión en blanco que recibió de Chad, volvió los ojos hacia su médico, como si se lo estuviera preguntando a él. El doctor Collins se encogió de hombros, un gesto terriblemente poco profesional, que no le pegaba en absoluto. Jensen frunció el ceño, y abrió la boca para hacerles saber cómo se sentía sobre el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?, -Interrumpió Collins.  
  
-Anoche, la fiesta de mi empresa. La heredé tras la muerte de mis padres, el mes pasado, y los empleados... -Se detuvo cuando vio que el rostro de Collins se contraía con una expresión preocupada.  
  
-Señor Ackles sus padres murieron hace más de tres años.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Jensen frunció el ceño, sólo veía páginas en blanco cuando trataba de recordar lo que le había sucedido, cómo había llegado allí. No le venía nada a la mente. El médico le estaba hablando, pero no podía oírlo, poniéndole las manos en los hombros, se inclinó más cerca de él mientras el enfermero le inyectaba algo, y lentamente todo se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

***********

Misha salió de la habitación de Jensen, caminó de un lado a otro, hasta que sintió que los músculos de las piernas estaban a punto de caerse. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Jensen como para saber algo significativo sobre su vida privada, pero lo que sabía solo hacía que su tarea fuera más difícil. El joven, pero exitoso, CEO era conocido por ser cruel y despiadado, y lo peor de todo, sin amigos. Su contacto de emergencia era su secretaria, quien fríamente le informó a Misha que le enviaría todos los registros médicos de Jensen y cortésmente le pidió que le diera su correo electrónico. No había esperado que se asustara, pero tampoco había previsto que fuera tan fría. La indiferencia con la que había manejado la situación demostraba que los rumores sobre Jensen, odiado por todos los que lo conocían, eran ciertos.  
  
¿Cómo se supone que iba a realizarle una prueba de memoria si no conocía ningún detalle personal sobre el que preguntar?  
  
Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, recordando los resultados del escáner. No había visto nada peligroso, pero las imágenes mostraban daños que probablemente eran la causa de la pérdida de memoria. Misha se frotó la frente, frustrado y luego llamó al enfermero con el que menos le gustaba tratar. Chad.  
  
-¿Sí, Doc?, -Preguntó Chad alegremente, cuando Misha lo llamó para que fuera a la habitación de Jensen. No entraron, prefiriendo hablar en el pasillo.  
  
-Has actuado como si conocieras al Sr. Ackles, ¿Qué relación tienes con él?  
  
-No le gusto mucho, -respondió Chad, y conociendo al enfermero, Misha no podía culpar a Jensen. A nadie le gustaba Chad, nadie tenía capacidad suficiente como para soportarlo.  
  
-Es el novio de mi mejor amigo... creo, -se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. A Misha empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-¿Qué quiere decir _creo_? –La impaciencia se filtraba en el tono de voz.  
  
-Tuvieron una pelea dos días antes del accidente. Jared estaba enfadado. He intentado llamarle pero tiene el teléfono apagado. A veces se olvida de cargarlo u olvida volver a encenderlo después de clase.

Misha asintió con la cabeza. No es de extrañar que el hombre estuviera enfadado con Jensen, ¿Qué clase de persona tenía a su secretaria como contacto de emergencia cuando tenía novio?  
  
-¿Y crees que vendría a ver al señor Ackles?  
  
-Ama a Jensen, así que la respuesta más probable es sí, pero... -Chad se calló.

-¿Qué?  
  
-Bueno, no estoy al tanto de los detalles de su supuesta ruptura, así que…  
  
-Ya veo, -fue la respuesta de Misha. Estuvieron parados frente a la habitación de Jensen un rato, y luego Misha asintió con la cabeza, resuelto. -Llámalo. Aunque no quiera volver con Jensen lo necesitamos para hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Claro, doctor, -cantó Chad. -Oye, dijiste que había perdido la memoria, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que la recupere?  
  
-La amnesia es resultado del trauma en la cabeza, no del shock por el accidente. No es psicológico, -explicó Misha.  
  
-Y esa es la manera más larga de decir que no, no va a recuperar los recuerdos. -Misha asintió de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño ante la sonrisa casi aliviada de Chad, mientras este continuaba diciendo, -Si Jared se niega a venir, ¿podemos no decirle a Jensen nada sobre él? Lo que menos necesita el hombre es añadir más pérdidas y así ambos pueden empezar de cero.

Misha lo consideró un momento y luego dio su aprobación. La sonrisa de Chad se ensanchó y luego sacó el teléfono, maldiciendo cuando su amigo no respondió.

-Iré a verlo en persona, de todos modos es mi hora de almorzar. Lo traeré aquí o lo llevaré a casa de Jensen para que pueda recoger sus cosas. -El enfermero se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se fue por el pasillo. Misha se dio la vuelta para mirar la puerta de la habitación de Jensen, el pobre hombre podía haber perdido a su novio, y ni siquiera lo sabía. En su opinión, Jared parecía un imbécil, ¿Quién dejaba a su amante en un momento como este? Pero, de nuevo, él no era quien para juzgar, ya que no conocía a ninguno de los dos.  
  
Cuadró los hombros y llamó a otra enfermera, tenían que sacar a Jensen de la UCI.

Cuando Jensen volvió a despertar, fue por el sonido de voces apagadas con lo que parecía una discusión en el pasillo, al lado de su puerta. No podía entender lo que decían, pero sospechaba que una de las voces era la del enfermero que había estado con él por la mañana.  
  
Jensen intentó sentarse, y solo consiguió un movimiento patético que sacudió su cuerpo maltratado. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el mismo sitio que antes; ya no estaba conectado al monitor cardíaco, y esta habitación era más espaciosa que la anterior.  
  
Tenía una vía en el brazo derecho y, en ese lado también había una silla de plástico, de aspecto incómodo, desocupada. Había una ventana que le informó que estaba anocheciendo, y una pequeña puerta, que supuso que conducía al baño. El lado izquierdo de la cama estaba ocupado por una pequeña mesita de noche, y alguien había colocado unas flores frescas allí, junto a una jarra de agua y un vaso.  
  
La conversación de fuera murió y cuando el pomo de la puerta giró, Jensen sintió que el tiempo se ralentizaba, los latidos de su corazón sonaban fuertes en sus oídos pero no eran rápidos. Estaba asustado; Tenía miedo de saber quién estaba detrás de la puerta y no reconocerlo. Si lo que había sucedido esta mañana, -joder, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiese sido _esta_ mañana-, era cierto, entonces probablemente le pasaba algo malo.

La puerta se abrió y entró un chico delgado con el cansancio grabado en el rostro y los hombros caídos. Parecía un ciervo atrapado en una trampa cuando miró a Jensen, como si no tuviera ni idea de cómo actuar.  
  
Era increíblemente hermoso, tan joven, y Jensen no tenía ni idea de quién era. Las pestañas largas revolotearon, los ojos de zorro se cerraron por un breve segundo antes de abrirse de nuevo, el niño estaba congelado en el sitio. Jensen buscó en su mente algo, tratando desesperadamente de recordar cualquier cosa que pudiera conectarlo con el ángel que estaba al pie de su cama. Salió con las manos vacías. La lógica tampoco lo estaba ayudando, era al menos diez años mayor que el niño, ¿Qué podría tener que ver con él?

-Ehhh... –Comenzó Jensen, tontamente. Pero eso fue suficiente para sacar al niño de su bruma.  
  
-Jensen, -jadeó, luego cerró el espacio que había entre ellos, arrojándose descuidadamente sobre él.  
  
-¡Jensen! -Jensen gruñó bajo el peso del niño. En condiciones normales no hubiera tenido ningún problema en sujetar al delgado chico, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo.  
  
-¡Lo siento! -El chico se echó hacia atrás, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza. Jensen se dio cuenta que sus labios se curvaban ante el apurado chico, quien le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez. Jensen tragó, era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.  
  
-¿Y tú quién eres?  
  
El chico palideció, parpadeando varias veces. Lo miró fijamente y luego sacudió la cabeza. Respiró tembloroso, tratando de recomponerse, y fracasando miserablemente. Temblaba como una hoja, como si temiera por su vida, dudando cada vez que sus labios se abrían para dejar salir las palabras. Sus labios rosados eran tentadoramente suaves, y Jensen se obligó a alejar ese pensamiento.

-Jared, -dijo finalmente el niño. La mente de Jensen fue brevemente a la primera vez que despertó en el hospital. El enfermero, Chad, había mencionado a alguien llamado Jared. _Jared va a enloquecer_.  
  
Jensen gruñó elocuentemente, recordándose a sí mismo que no debería gritarle al chico, porque _hola ¿quién coño es Jared?_ _  
_  
-Soy tu novio…  
  
Novio.

_Novio._

Jensen tenía _un puto novio_ , y se había olvidado por completo del tipo. _Debe ser amor_ _verdadero_ , le suministró su mente sarcásticamente.  
  
-Escucha, Jared… -No tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que debía decir. ¿Qué podía decirle al extraño que estaba al pie de su cama de hospital que decía que era su novio? Si, no. No le venía nada a la mente.  
  
Afortunadamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró el médico de esta mañana. Le sonrió y se colocó junto a la cama.  
  
-¿Cómo se siente ahora, señor Ackles?  
  
-Muy bien, -Jensen hizo una mueca, la cabeza no le dolía como cuando se despertó por primera vez, y a pesar de la incomodidad del vendaje alrededor de la cabeza y lo que sea que le hubieran puesto en la mejilla, estaba bien.  
  
-Señor Ackles, ayer a esta hora tuvo un accidente de coche. ¿Recuerda algo?, -Preguntó el médico.  
  
-No.  
  
El médico asintió y le explicó a Jensen cómo había llegado hasta aquí, su estado actual con respecto a las lesiones físicas y su amnesia.

-No podemos saber con certeza lo mala que es, -le dijo el doctor Collins con tono de disculpa. -Necesito que me responda algunas preguntas. ¿Está preparado?  
  
-Claro.  
  
El médico comenzó a preguntarle lo que Jensen consideró que eran preguntas de mierda, nombre completo, dirección actual, ocupación. También le pidió que repitiera algunas frases extrañas. Jensen respondió y el médico asintió con la cabeza.

-¿En qué año estamos?  
  
Jensen lo fulminó con la mirada: -2014, creo que es cerca de finales de junio. -A su lado, Jared jadeó. El médico asintió una vez más y luego miró a Jared, que acercó la silla a la cama de Jensen y le cogió la mano derecha con suavidad. Jensen luchó contra el impulso de soltarse.  
  
-Jen, -comenzó Jared, y Jensen sofocó el impulso de decirle al chico, _no me llames así_. -Estamos en abril de 2017.  
  
Ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba la confirmación para poder entenderlo.

Jensen aguantó otra media hora de agonizantes preguntas, durante ese rato Jared le había cogido obedientemente de la mano, tras las cuales el médico declaró que Jensen había perdido casi tres años de recuerdos. No tenía recuerdos de sus años como CEO, no recordaba a su secretaria, ni a su supuesto médico privado. Y, por supuesto, no recordaba nada de Jared. Luego, el médico se volvió hacia él y le explicó lo que Jensen iba a necesitar en los próximos días. Les dijo, genuinamente arrepentido, que Jensen no iba a recuperar la memoria.  
  
-Vamos a ver si puede comer para que podamos quitarle la vía. Se quedará ingresado esta noche para que controlemos sus signos vitales y si todo está bien, podrá irse a casa mañana.  
  
El doctor Collins balbuceó un poco más sobre cuándo tenía que ir a quitarse los puntos de la cabeza, pero Jensen dejó de escuchar, concentrándose por completo en la mano de Jared sobre la suya. Ahora que ya había pasado la novedad, el gesto era un poco reconfortante. Jared escuchaba al médico como si su vida dependiera de ello, asintiendo y haciendo preguntas sobre los detalles. Jensen se consoló pensando que tenía buen gusto; Jared era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

***********

-Entonces, -comenzó Jensen, -Jared, ¿lo sabes todo sobre mí? -Jared asintió y continuó, -Yo no... ¿Estábamos muy unidos?  
  
Jared sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo. -Vivimos juntos, -le dijo a Jensen en voz baja, -Me mudé contigo hace seis meses.  
  
Jensen tragó, temeroso de preguntar. Se recordaba a sí mismo como un imbécil, y sobre todo había algo que estaba mal en su relación con Jared. Por un lado, era demasiado joven para él y por otro... Estaba el asunto del contacto de emergencia. Algo olía mal.  
  
-Si estamos tan unidos, ¿por qué no eres mi contacto de emergencia? La secretaria no puede ser una opción mejor, ¿verdad? –Su tono era casi suplicante al final de la pregunta, lo que recordaba de sí mismo no lo estaba ayudando, y no conocía a nadie a quien él le importara una mierda tras la muerte de sus padres. Esperaba, por Dios, que lo que sea que tuviera con Jared, no lo hubiera convertido en un sugar daddy.

-No tenía ni idea de que lo hubieras cambiado hasta que Chad me llamó esta mañana, -Jensen arqueó una ceja y Jared se movió en la silla, mirando a todas partes como si quisiera que el suelo se lo tragara.  
  
-Tuvimos una pelea hace dos días y me fui de casa. Pasé la noche en casa de Sandy, no sabía que estabas tan enfadado. Quiero decir, peleamos todo el rato y pensaba... -Jared dejó de hablar de repente, respirando profundamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?, -Preguntó Jensen, sonriéndole alentador, fuera lo que fuese, parecía un gran problema.  
  
-Fue por mi trabajo, otra vez. -Ante la expresión en blanco de la cara de Jensen, Jared suspiró, resignándose a decirle todo lo que debería saber.  
  
-Soy estudiante de arte, estoy en segundo. La beca me cubre las clases y nada más, el resto me lo tengo que pagar yo. Ya sabes que... eh sabías... bueno, mis padres me echaron cuando cumplí los dieciocho, por ser gay, así que me quedé solo. Trabajaba en la cafetería cerca del campus, ¿esa que odiabas y solías decir que era un agujero de mierda? -El tono de Jared era ligero al final, casi esperanzador. Tal vez esperaba que recordara mágicamente todo. Jensen sacudió la cabeza y los hombros de Jared se desplomaron, pero continuó:

-Después de empezar a salir contigo, que intentaras pagar por todo era un tema recurrente entre nosotros, y mudarme contigo fue una especie de compromiso, ¿sabes? Me negué a dejar el trabajo y depender completamente de ti, pero la semana pasada... me despidieron.  
  
Jensen sintió una llamarada de ira en el pecho, algo casi protector estallando dentro de él; Quería golpear personalmente a cualquiera que hiciera que Jared sonara tan angustiado. _Huh_.

-Te portaste como un imbécil, -dijo Jared, la molestia coloreaba su voz al recordar lo Jensen le dijo en ese momento. -Estaba disgustado y tú, literalmente dijiste," Bien" y nada más. La cosa fue a más y me marché, estabas enfadado. Pero, -Jared levantó la cabeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar.  
  
-No esperaba que cambiaras el contacto de emergencia... ¿Estabas...? ¿Querías romper conmigo? -Jared parecía tan dolido, tan inseguro en ese momento que Jensen quería viajar en el tiempo y golpearse a sí mismo. Hacer algo estúpido en un arranque de ira parecía algo típico de él.

-Yo... ehh, -tartamudeó, no creía que estuviera planeando dejar a Jared. Demonios, acababa de conocerlo y estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca antes había sentido, -o que no recordaba haber sentido-, si sus sentimientos por este chico solían ser algo parecido al nudo que tenía en la garganta. Dado el abrumador deseo que tenía de abrazar a Jared y consolarlo, no había manera de que planeara romper con Jared.  
  
-No creo, Jared. -Ante la mirada esperanzada en el rostro del niño, Jensen sonrió, -Probablemente solo me estaba comportando como un imbécil, algo que soy... hasta donde sé.  
  
Jared sollozó y Jensen se derritió. -Oye, no hagas eso, -reprendió suavemente. Si Jared empezaba a llorar no sabría qué hacer.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, Jensen. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. -Las lágrimas de Jared fluían libremente. -Lo siento mucho, -hipó y le temblaron los hombros. Jensen tenía la impresión de que había mucho más en la reacción de Jared, que no todo era por casi haberlo perdido por culpa de una pelea olvidada.

-Hey, Jared. –Lo llamó, húmedos ojos lo miraron desde detrás del rebelde flequillo castaño, y sonrió, abriendo los brazos para el niño. Los ojos de Jared se abrieron como si no pudiera creer que Jensen le permitiera acercarse tan pronto, y tal vez no debería, pero joder si le importara.  
  
Jared se metió en la cama y encogió su delgado cuerpo para colocarse sobre el pecho de Jensen, sollozando incontrolablemente, soltando disculpas amortiguadas por la ropa de Jensen.

-Está bien, Jared, -susurró en el cabello del niño –Vamos a estar bien, ya lo verás.

****

Regresar a su casa fue más incómodo de lo que Jensen había pensado, no sabía qué esperar y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban las cosas. Según sus recuerdos solo había pasado dos semanas en el espacioso apartamento, así que no sabía cómo se vería ahora. Jared le aseguró cien veces que no tenía que preocuparse, que estaba todo controlado. Jensen, siendo el fanático del control, que recordaba que era, permaneció tenso y desconfiado todo el camino.  
  
Le habían dado el alta por la mañana. Jared se aseguró de coger las recetas y anotar todo lo que dijo el médico. Jensen tenía cita para revisión en una semana, el mismo día que le iban a quitar los puntos de la cabeza.   
  
Chad los llevó a casa de Jensen, hablando sobre alguna mierda en la que Jensen no tenía ningún interés. Se sentó en la parte de atrás y Jared insistió en sentarse a su lado, y mientras Chad parloteaba, Jensen se burlaba susurrándole a Jared en el oído, ambos riendo.  
  
-Tengo la sensación de que no me gusta, -dijo Jensen a Jared, conspirador. Jared se rio y le golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.  
  
Cuando llegaron, Jensen permitió que Jared hiciese todo, lo llevó al edificio y abrió la puerta. Jensen se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Eso era reconfortante y a la vez preocupante. Por un lado le resultaba familiar y eso lo relajaba. Y por otro; ¿No era muy triste que nada hubiera cambiado en el lapso de tres años?

-¿Hay algo que esté mal?, -Preguntó Jared, con preocupación evidente en la voz.  
  
-Todo está mal, -siseó Jensen.  
  
-Jensen, este sitio está igual que siempre.

-¡Exactamente! ¿Por qué no ha cambiado nada? ¡He perdido tres años, este lugar debería ser irreconocible!

Jared lo estudió durante un buen rato, luego lo hizo pasar adentro, y Jensen lo siguió hasta lo que sabía que era el dormitorio principal. Sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas aún más cuando notó que incluso su cama era la misma, solo las sábanas eran diferentes. Sintió ganas de llorar de pura frustración, hasta que Jared abrió el armario.

Más de la mitad del espacio interior estaba ocupado por elegantes trajes y caras chaquetas y vaqueros. Pero a la derecha, camisas gastadas y vaqueros descoloridos estaban colgados como si estuvieran escondidos. Jensen sintió que su pecho se llenaba, de repente su corazón era demasiado grande y no le cabía dentro, miró a Jared y sonrió. La única vida en esta casa.

Jared le enseñó que todo era ellos y no solo él, dos cepillos de dientes en lugar de uno, cantidades ridículas de productos para el cabello que Jensen sabía que no eran suyos, la foto de Jared en el escritorio de Jensen en su oficina, los CDs y los libros de Jared en las estanterías, en las que Jensen no había reparado cuando miró por primera vez. Cada signo de Jared lo hacía más feliz. Tenía la esperanza de no estar solo en esto, tal vez en esos años que había perdido, tenía algún motivo por el que llorar la pérdida y no solo rutina y repetir un día tras otro.

Se acomodaron rápidamente, Jared hizo el almuerzo y ahora estaban sentados frente a la gran televisión de la sala de estar. Estaban viendo una película tonta que Jensen no podía entender ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello, estaba demasiado distraído mirando a Jared, como un imbécil, para seguir la trama de la película. Sin embargo, su novio parecía muy interesado, así que Jensen se quedó quieto.

Su novio. Jensen sonrió.

***********

Jensen pasó la semana siguiente poniéndose al día, después de contratar a un hacker profesional para que abriera sus correos electrónicos y su portátil, porque Jared solo sabía la contraseña de su teléfono. Había vuelto a estudiar los acuerdos que hizo cuando era director general, había leído los archivos de sus empleados y había echado un vistazo a su situación en el mercado. Raramente salía de su oficina, salvo por los momentos en que necesitaba comer.  
  
Sabía que se estaba escondiendo, pero no podía evitarlo.  
  
Debía volver a trabajar en dos días, y aunque estaba muy seguro de que podía hacer todo lo que se le exigía como CEO, no confiaba en sí mismo como persona. Se recordaba a sí mismo de otra época, pero ¿Cómo había sido la última vez que estuvo en la oficina de la empresa? ¿Cómo lidiaba con sus empleados?  
  
Tiró los papeles que tenía en la mano sobre el escritorio. El sueño comenzaba a deslizarse en sus ojos, haciendo que los párpados se volvieran pesados, pero sabía que no tendría una noche de descanso. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza seguramente lo mantendrían despierto hasta la mañana. Jensen suspiró, apoyando la mejilla en la dura madera del escritorio. Vio la imagen de Jared que tenía allí y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.  
  
A pesar de lo raro que era todo, Jared se había quedado con él aunque tenía mil excusas para irse. Algunas personas dirían que había sido el más perjudicado con toda la situación. Después de todo, Jensen no era el que vivía con un amante que no recordaba nada de él.  
  
Se sentía culpable, y esa era otra razón para buscar refugio en la oficina. No podía enfrentarse a Jared. El joven no lo empujaba, lo dejaba con sus cosas y solo le irrumpía cuando era hora de comer o cuando tenía que tomar los analgésicos.

Jensen ya se estaba enamorando de él otra vez, y la idea lo molestaba, porque algo no estaba bien, o tal vez le faltaba algo.  
  
Jared, con todas sus atenciones y sus cuidados, no lo trataba como a un amante, más bien como si fuera un buen amigo que estaba allí solo para cuidarlo. Jensen no sabía si era porque Jared no quería presionarlo o es que no eran la típica pareja que expresaba sus emociones. Jared ni siquiera se sentaba cerca de él, siempre mantenía esa distancia, como si no estuviesen involucrados en una relación seria. Eso le asustaba. Nunca había tenido una relación. Lo único que conocía era los ligues en bares oscuros y follar con extraños a los que no recordaba ni cuando tenía la memoria intacta.  
  
¿Cómo es que estaba con Jared? ¿Lo trataba bien? ¿Lo hacía reír? ¿Lo cuidaba? ¿O era un mal novio que lo ignoraba a favor de su trabajo y lo dejaba para que limpiara y cocinara como si fuera una esposa de los años sesenta?  
  
¿Estaba enamorado de Jared? ¿Podía olvidar el amor?  
  
También estaba el asunto de las fotos, sabía que no era muy bueno guardando recuerdos y álbumes, pero ellos no tenían fotos juntos. Ninguna. ¿Eso era normal en las relaciones?

Estaba perdido

Después de que le quitaran los puntos, Jensen de alguna manera, se sentía más asentado, sentía que iba a ser un buen día. Tenía que ir a trabajar mañana, pero no quería pensar en eso. Salió del hospital con un estado de ánimo más ligero y se montó en el coche. Por capricho, decidió ir a recoger a Jared al campus. Se preguntaba si alguna vez había hecho este tipo de cosas.  
  
Jensen llamaba la atención ya era la única persona de treinta y cinco años que no era profesor. Lo miraban como si fuese una especie de anomalía, pero resistió el impulso de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. Por lo menos ya había tenido una respuesta. No había venido nunca antes; alguien lo habría reconocido como el novio de Jared si lo hubiera hecho.  
  
Jared estaba hablando con uno de sus amigos, con una sonrisa despreocupada en la cara y el cabello brillando bajo el sol. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose de algo que había dicho su amigo y el corazón de Jensen dio un vuelco. Ese hermoso chico era suyo.  
  
Estaba sorprendido por la idea, nunca se hubiera imaginado que era del tipo posesivo. Claro que odiaba compartir sus juguetes cuando era pequeño, pero nunca había pensado en otro _ser humano_ como _suyo_. No sabía si era algo que había estado en él desde siempre o era un sentimiento nuevo. 

Cuando Jared se dio cuenta de que Jensen estaba allí, caminó hacia él, su sonrisa se volvió insegura cuando se paró a dos pasos. Jensen se dio cuenta de la postura incómoda que Jared había adoptado. Así no era como reaccionaba la gente cuando recibía la visita sorpresa de su novio en la universidad.

-Hola Jensen, -saludó Jared, y Jensen dudó por un momento. Tomando una decisión, se acercó y agarró a Jared dándole un breve abrazo. El que Jared realmente se estremeciera en respuesta hizo que le subiese el corazón a la garganta.   
  
¿Qué tipo de relación tenían?  
  
-¿Jared?  
  
-Lo siento, -sonrió Jared, pero no llegó a sus ojos. -No estoy acostumbrado a que me abraces... delante de la gente. –Agregó la última parte después de ver la expresión incrédula de Jensen.

Así que no había sido cariñoso con Jared, esto no eran exactamente una novedad, tal vez todo lo que quería era sexo, era ese tipo de persona. Pero ya no quería serlo, ¿y qué si Jared se asustaba al principio? Se acostumbraría, él lo trataría bien. Audazmente tomó la mano de Jared en la suya, sonriéndole a su novio mientras los llevaba de vuelta al coche.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche?, -Comenzó Jensen, el motor del coche cobró vida.  
  
-Ehh. Si quieres,

-No, Jared. Si _tú_ quieres, te estoy preguntando.

Jared se movió nerviosamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos, -¿No te gusta cómo cocino? -Su voz era mansa, como disculpándose, y Jensen sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Estaba empezando a pensar que era abusivo.  
  
-Sí, Jared. Tu cocina es maravillosa, simplemente se me había ocurrido que podíamos salir. -Jared asintió en silencio.

-¿Antes no me gustaba como cocinabas? -Jensen se arriesgó a mirar a Jared, que parecía más que incómodo, sentado allí en el asiento del pasajero. Incluso con lo espacioso que era el coche, las largas piernas de Jared estaban dobladas. La respuesta tardó demasiado.  
  
-Te gustaba, simplemente no estaba seguro si ahora seguiría hacíendolo. Solías hacer algún comentario, pero ahora no dices nada.  
  
-Te gusta cocinar, ¿no? -Desde la periferia de su visión, vio que Jared apenas asintió.  
  
-¡Entonces todo solucionado!,-Anunció Jensen alegremente, y giró el coche en otra dirección.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?  
  
-Ya verás.

Diez minutos más tarde, Jensen aparcó el coche delante de un supermercado y dijo que si Jared quería cocinar, tendrían que comprar comida. Jensen sabía a ciencia cierta que él no hacía la compra, la mirada de asombro en la cara de Jared era toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Pero no le importaba, no lo recordaba, y tal vez tenía la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida. Ser mejor.

Perdieron la mayor parte de la tarde haciendo el tonto en el supermercado, comprando montones de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que habían elegido para cenar, mientras se reían y se avergonzaban el uno al otro. Jensen se enteró de que Jared era un amante de los dulces, y aunque cualquier cosa con demasiado azúcar le provocaba náuseas, Jensen compró muchos postres y gusanos de gominola. La sonrisa que Jared le dio cuando volvían a casa fue suficiente para que planeara comprar aún más.

Comieron la comida que preparó Jared rodeados de un agradable silencio, solamente roto cuando Jensen bañaba a Jared con alabanzas, cada dos bocados. El joven se sonrojó y tartamudeó, evitando el contacto visual y Jensen sintió que su corazón se hinchaba. Jared era simplemente adorable; no es de extrañar que se hubiera enamorado de él.

Más tarde fueron a la sala de estar, todavía era temprano, pero ambos se sentían perezosos, así que pusieron una película y se acomodaron en el gran sofá. En algún momento, Jensen descartó seguir la trama a favor de mirar a Jared. Se dio cuenta de que era espeluznante, pero no podía evitarlo; sus ojos se negaban a mirar otra cosa que no fuera Jared, y se preguntó, no por primera vez, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jared con él?  
  
Eran de diferentes círculos, y había una diferencia de edad de quince años entre ellos, ¿Cómo llegaron a conocerse?

-¿Es mi cara realmente más interesante que la película? -Los ojos de Jared no se habían movido de la pantalla, así que debía haber notado que Jensen lo estaba mirando. De nuevo.  
  
-¿Cómo nos conocimos?, -Espetó Jensen, incapaz de mantener lo que estaba pensando para sí mismo. La expresión despreocupada de Jared cayó, convirtiéndose en algo casi doloroso, y Jensen quiso golpearse, pero no retiró la pregunta. Quería saberlo.  
  
-Lo siento, -estudió la cara de Jared un segundo y luego continuó, -Sé que debe ser difícil, que tengas que contarme esto como si fuera un extraño. -Jared pareció encerrarse en sí mismo al oír esas palabras. -Pero para mí, solo te conozco desde hace una semana, quiero saber más. Aunque no pueda recordarlo, por favor.  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza, aspirando: -Nos conocimos en el café donde solía trabajar. Obviamente, no era un sitio de los que tú frecuentabas, pero estaba lloviendo y habías tenido una avería en el coche. -Se rio un poco -Estabas tan gruñón, pediste un café _"Fuerte. Negro, sin azúcar, sin crema "_ Te odié en el acto -Jensen se rio entre dientes.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Cómo terminamos juntos?  
  
-Estaba llegando a esa parte, -reprendió Jared. -Cuando cogí tu pedido, me miraste por primera vez. Fue extraño, pero sonreíste, y me preguntaste qué estaba haciendo un chico guapo como yo en un sitio como ese. -Ambos gruñeron ante esto, Jensen debía haberse quedado totalmente pillado por Jared porque ni de coña utilizaba frases tan tontas como esa.

-Dejé el café delante de ti, te deseé un buen día, y principalmente me dediqué a ignorarte. Me dejaste una propina ridícula, como 80 dólares.

Jensen se echó a reír, eso típico de él. Era un imbécil.

-Intenté devolvértela, pero cuando salí a buscarte ya no estabas. Pensaba que no volvería a verte nunca más, pero seguiste volviendo. Dos veces a la semana, a veces más. No pedías nada hasta que yo te atendía. Con el tiempo empezamos a llevarnos bien, incluso nos reíamos juntos. Después de aproximadamente tres meses, creo que era alrededor del mes de enero, sé que hacía mucho frío, me pediste que me sentara y me tomara un café contigo. Cuando te dije que tenía trabajo, dijiste que estabas seguro de que a mi jefe no le importaría. Sabía que te referías a que eras un cliente rico, me enfadé y me fui.- Jared se detuvo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, los ojos cerrados como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo hasta ese día.

-Me cogiste de la muñeca y dijiste _"Lo siento, no sé cómo funciona esto, pero voy a intentarlo, lo prometo. Solo dame una oportunidad"_ y en mi mente, ya te la estaba dando, pero lo que dije fue _''mi turno termina en dos horas, tal vez si sigues aquí todavía''_. -Él volvió los ojos hacia Jensen, con el pelo cayendo sobre ellos, -sonreíste tanto, era como si te hubiera dado lo que siempre habías deseado.  
  
-Probablemente era todo lo que deseaba, -susurró Jensen, no sabía por qué había decidido hablar en voz baja, pero era un momento que se sentía tan frágil, tan sensible; No quería romperlo hablando en alto. Se puso en la misma posición que Jared, de frente a él con una mejilla apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, y se miraron el uno al otro durante un rato, acercándose sin querer hasta que compartieron el mismo aire.  
  
-Jensen, -Jared respiró.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Me besas?  
  
La voz de Jared era temblorosa, sus ojos amenazaron con inundarse cuando se encontraron con los de Jensen. No podría decirle que no aunque le fuera la vida en ello, y no quería hacerlo.  
  
Atrajo a Jared hacia él lentamente, sus labios se encontraron por primera vez en el nuevo mundo de Jensen, tal vez por millonésima vez en el de Jared. En ese momento Jensen no quería reflexionar sobre eso. La boca de Jared se abrió bajo la suya, dándole la bienvenida, con un sabor dulce y cálido. Jensen era adicto a la forma en que sus lenguas se movían juntas, a la sensación de los sedosos mechones del cabello de Jared en sus dedos, al calor que emitía su cuerpo. Jared lo calentaba por dentro, llamando a su alma, y sintió una enorme pena por haber olvidado otros besos que se sentirían igual que ese.   
  
Jensen retrocedió cuando sintió humedad en la mano que ahuecaba la mandíbula de Jared.  
  
-¿Jared? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Las lágrimas fluían libremente, los ojos de Jared se veían imposiblemente azules mientras caían sobre sus mejillas. Sus pestañas, engrosadas con gotas saladas, revolotearon cuando Jared intentó en vano detenerse.  
  
-Jared... -Jensen estaba perdido, cada lágrima era como ácido en sus pulgares mientras se las limpiaba, su corazón se rompía con cada respiración laboriosa.

-Jensen, -Jared hipó, -Jensen, lo siento mucho, -y Jensen sabía que él era la causa de estas lágrimas, Jared lamentaba todos sus recuerdos perdidos, lamentaba que Jensen ya no conociera el sabor de sus besos. Cogió a Jared en brazos, arrastrando una sus piernas sobre las de él para que se sentara a horcajadas en su regazo; Los brazos de Jared le rodearon el cuello, metiendo la cabeza en el hombro de Jensen y ahogándolo con su tristeza.

-Jay, siento mucho no recordar. Lamento haberte preguntado eso, -Jared se sacudió en sus brazos y lo apretó más fuerte -Bebé, por favor no llores, ¿por favor?  
  
-No me llamas _bebé_ , Jensen. –Le dijo Jared, las palabras amortiguadas en su hombro.  
  
Sorprendido por el inesperado comentario, preguntó: -¿Entonces, cómo te llamo?  
  
-Cariño, -Jared levantó la cabeza para mirar a Jensen, las pestañas húmedas y las mejillas sonrojadas, sollozando por el esfuerzo de dejar de llorar. No había nada más hermoso.  
  
-Cariño, -repitió Jensen. -Por favor, no llores, cariño. -El flequillo de Jared se movió arriba y abajo cuando asintió, dándole a Jensen una sonrisa vacilante mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Jensen lo besó entonces, saboreando la sal y el beso anterior, y el tiempo perdido y la promesa de un futuro mejor. Lo besó intentando hacer las paces, creando recuerdos más radiantes que nada podría borrar.  
  
Sus bocas se abrieron, las mandíbulas cayeron para permitir que sus lenguas se enredaran, la mezcla de su saliva era embriagadora, subiéndosele a Jensen a la cabeza más rápido que el whisky. Una vez más, curvó los dedos en el cabello de Jared, tirando con fuerza. Jared no le negó nada, se arqueó hacia atrás con el movimiento de la mano de Jensen. Su rápida sumisión casi lo estaba volviendo loco, la lujuria bombeaba por sus venas y quemaba su piel.  
  
Les dio la vuelta y presionó a Jared contra el sofá. Jared gimió, un sonido roto y desesperado, que reflejaba perfectamente la necesidad de montar dentro de Jensen. Abrió las piernas, una de ellas cayó del sofá, permitiéndole deslizarse entre ellas fácilmente. Jensen tiró más fuerte del cabello de Jared, besándolo más violentamente y Jared le cedió todo el control, gimiendo debajo de él.  
  
Era deliciosamente sumiso, ofreciéndose completamente, y Jensen sintió su propio deseo estallar. Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia abajo, acariciando el muslo de Jared, lo enganchó por debajo de la rodilla y lo levantó. En lugar de en el suelo, Jensen lo colocó sobre su cadera, dándose más espacio para empujar. Sus pollas calientes se apretaron y sus labios se separaron en un sonido obsceno. Jensen arrastró los labios hacia abajo y mordió la tentadora manzana de Adán de Jared, chupándola hasta que estuvo seguro que habría un moratón. Lo besó, lamió y dejó marcas, Jared estiró el cuello hacia atrás, rindiéndose a él.  
  
Cada vez más cachondos, sus respiraciones se convirtieron en jadeos mientras Jensen continuaba empujando, gimiendo de placer, perdiendo el control con cada empujón, con cada beso. El olor de Jared lo rodeaba y lo empujaba cada vez más cerca del borde, no recordaba haberse sentido tan abrumado por nadie nunca, tan lujurioso, acalorado y jodidamente hambriento. No se había sentido nunca así. No se acordaba.

-¡Jensen!

Jensen sintió que el calor de la eyaculación de Jared entre ellos, y no pudo aguantar más; enterrando el rostro en el cabello de Jared, también se corrió. Respiraba como si el único aire que podía mantenerlo con vida era el que tenía el olor de Jared. Estaba totalmente jodido y ni tan siquiera le importaba.

Miró hacia abajo, entre ellos e hizo una mueca, -Esto es vergonzoso, los dos estamos completamente vestidos, -se quejó Jensen.  
  
Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se empezó a reír –No se lo diré a nadie si tú tampoco lo haces. -La sonrisa en su rostro era demasiado tentadora para resistirse, Jensen presionó sus labios, trazando su forma con la lengua. Tenía tantos besos que compensar.  
  
-Deberíamos ducharnos, -dijo arrastrándose contra los labios de Jared.  
  
-Mmmhmm, -la respuesta de Jared fue amortiguada por los besos que se negaban a detener.

Jensen se levantó bruscamente y tiró de Jared hacia sus brazos, caminando hacia la ducha en medio de besos y risas. Cuando se acostaron esa noche, ninguno se quedó de su lado; en cambio, se quedaron dormidos enredados, Jared con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Jensen.

***********

Lo primero que hizo cuando se despertó, fue mirar el calendario y asimilar dónde estaba. Supuso que comprobar el día que era y el lugar en el que estaba iba a ser una costumbre difícil de perder. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo cuando vio a Jared acurrucado junto a él. Tenía uno de los brazos en su cintura, la nariz enterrada en su garganta y estaba envuelto en su calor.

Así empezaba un buen día.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, salió de debajo de las sábanas. Mirando atrás, hacia la forma dormida de su novio, dejó escapar un suspiro.  
  
Jensen se movió en silencio, encendiendo la cafetera y haciendo el desayuno. Combatió el impulso de silbar o tararear una de sus canciones favoritas; quería que Jared se despertara a su propio ritmo.  
  
Media hora después, Jared entró en la cocina, con el cabello adorablemente despeinado y volando por todas partes; todavía estaba en pijama y para completar su encanto se estaba frotando un ojo con su mano gigante cerrada en un puño. Jensen no podía dejar de sonreír aunque lo intentara.  
  
-Llevas traje, -fue lo primero que dijo Jared.  
  
Jensen sonrió aún más, mientras vertía café humeante en dos tazas, -Hoy voy a ir a la oficina. -Comenzó a tararear, Jared se sentó y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Bostezó a la vez que hablaba, Jensen se rio entre dientes.  
  
-Solo tortilla, nada tan bueno como lo que tú cocinas, -colocó los platos sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a él. –He tostado un poco de pan, sé cuanto te gusta.  
  
-Mmmm, -Jared casi gimió cuando probó el café, -¡Le has puesto toneladas de azúcar! Sr. Ackles, ¿estás tratando de tener suerte?  
  
-Ya me gustaría, pero corro el riesgo de llegar tarde. -Se metió la mitad de la comida en la boca a toda prisa, de alguna manera consiguió no mancharse. -¡Me voy!, -Gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.  
  
-¡Jensen, espera!  
  
En cuanto se dio la vuelta, los brazos de Jared le rodearon el cuello. Suaves labios se encontraron con los suyos, de una manera que lo llenó más que el desayuno, tarareó contra la boca de Jared, manteniendo el beso dulce y breve. Si lo hacía durar más tiempo, no podría irse.  
  
-¿Vendrás a cenar? -Jared respiró contra sus labios, y Jensen asintió, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y empujándolo hacia otro lánguido beso con sabor a café.

-Que tengas un buen día.

***********

Llegó a trabajar con las palabras de Jared resonando en su mente.

_Eras paciente, comprensivo, todos te quieren._   
  
No lo recordaba, así que se iba a quedar con esa descripción, no quería decepcionar a Jared.

_Eras… eres, muy gentil, Jensen._ _  
_  
Sacó fuerza y consuelo de esas palabras, para enfrentar cualquier cosa que el trabajo le pusiera por delante. Confianza.  
  
-Buenos días, -saludó a su secretaria, que parecía asustada de verlo. Extraño, estaba seguro de que sabían que volvía hoy.

-¡Señor Ackles! Bienvenido de nuevo. -Él le sonrió y ella se sonrojó, con los ojos muy abiertos, -¡Lo siento! Todavía no le he traído café, llega un poco pronto, ya voy.  
  
-Danneel, respire. Está bien, he tomado café en casa, -todavía parecía agitada, la miró arqueando una ceja.  
  
-El Señor Kane quiere reprogramar su cita.  
  
-¿Para cuándo?  
  
-Dice que no llegará a las 9, me pidió que cambiara su reunión a las 11.  
  
No estaba libre a las once y ambos lo sabían, Jensen lo pensó un momento. -Llame a Jeffrey y pregúntele si puede estar aquí a las 9 am, todavía hay tiempo. Si no, dígale que lo veré a las 4 pm y tráigame los archivos que necesito ahora. -Apenas eran más de las ocho, por lo que podría funcionar. Ella asintió y él se dirigió a su oficina -¡Oh!, -Dijo, y ella se puso de pie -Llámame Jensen, lo de señor Ackles hace que me sienta viejo.  
  
Ella parpadeó mirándolo y luego asintió lentamente. Entró en su oficina y empezó a trabajar. Ya echaba de menos a Jared.  
  
El día se alargó más de lo que pensaba, Jeffrey tenía planes, así que tuvo que retrasar su reunión hasta casi la noche. Jensen tuvo el impulso de gritarle a su secretaria, pero sabía que no tenía la culpa, ni tampoco Kane. El coche del bastardo se había estropeado, y aunque Jensen seguía insultándolo en su mente, sabía que no podía despedir al hombre por eso. Aunque quisiera hacerlo.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo, invitó a Danneel a ir con él y ella estaba tan desconcertada por la invitación que lo miró durante un minuto entero antes de responder que no podía salir de la oficina, y que tenía que terminar todo el papeleo.

-Si no vas a salir a comer, entonces te traeré algo, -Ella abrió la boca, sin duda para protestar, pero él levantó la mano para detenerla. -Es definitivo, dime que quieres.  
  
Ella balbuceó y miró a su alrededor: -Como algo dulce para almorzar. -Sus mejillas enrojecieron ante la admisión, pero él solo sonrió.  
  
-¿Pastel de chocolate?, -Preguntó con tono burlón. Ella se rio y se rindió, aceptando que le llevara un trozo.  
  
Cuando salió, escuchó el susurro confuso de uno de sus empleados hablando con Danneel: -¿Qué le pasa?

Tal vez no le había llevado el almuerzo a su secretaria nunca antes. No le importaba, había trabajado mucho todo el día y se lo merecía. Ya era bastante malo que estuviera atrapada en su escritorio, lo menos que podía hacer era llevarle algo de comer.

***********

- _Jensen, ¡hola!_ , -La alegre voz de Jared respondió a su llamada.  
  
-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal el día? -Sonrió mientras se imaginaba a Jared, sonrojándose sin duda por el apelativo cariñoso.

- _Llegas tarde_ , -dijo Jared en lugar de responder.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Hoy ha sido un desastre. Todo el mundo ha cambiado sus citas, quería matarlos.  
  
- _¿Pero no lo hiciste?_  
  
La forma vacilante en que Jared hizo la pregunta hizo que Jensen se riera a carcajadas: -Y entonces que, ¿te estoy llamando desde la cárcel? -Escuchó el hermoso sonido de la risa de Jared y sintió menguar el agotamiento del día.

-Te echo de menos, -susurró, sintiéndose un cliché tonto. No debería estar haciendo esto en el trabajo, no debería estar hablando con un chico que era quince años más joven que él y al que había visto hacía menos de doce horas. Eso no impedía que las palabras fueran menos ciertas.  
  
Escuchó algunos ruidos en el fondo, y luego el pequeño _"Yo también"_ de Jared hizo que su corazón latiera con frenesí. Llevaba solo ocho días con Jared, y se había pillado tanto por el niño que bien podría comprarle un anillo.  
  
Mierda.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo, no me esperes despierto. Podría tardar.

- _Por supuesto que te voy a esperar. Aún no he cenado._ -Jared estaba haciendo pucheros. Algo obvio por el tono de su voz.  
  
-Cariño, son casi las 8 de la noche y tienes clase mañana por la mañana, -trató de razonar. Jared resopló al otro lado y Jensen sonrió. Había encontrado el punto débil de Jared.

-¿Cariño?  
  
- _Sí, sí, cenaré y me iré a dormir. ¿Contento?_ _  
_  
-Mucho. Cuídate.- Cuando escuchó el _''Tú también''_ de Jared, colgó, sintiéndose aún más como un imbécil por el hecho de no querer hacerlo. Cómo había conseguido trabajar algo el último año y medio era un misterio para él.

Danneel le llevó más archivos para revisar, y sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas. No creía que pudiera vivir así todos los días.

Los días iban y venían, cada uno de ellos acercaba más a Jensen a Jared. Se volvió adicto a él, a la forma en que la luz del sol se reflejaba en su cabello, a las galaxias y puestas de sol en sus ojos siempre cambiantes. Ningún mal día podría estropear el poder de una sonrisa con hoyuelos o una risa sincera.  
  
Un mes fue todo lo que había hecho falta, y Jensen era tan dependiente de Jared que no podía imaginar seguir respirando sin él.  
  
Se despertaba todos los días con el peso de Jared sobre él, su dulce fragancia y el calor de su cuerpo. Se iba con el sabor de sus besos en la lengua, con el _"Cuídate"_ de Jared en sus oídos. Era simplemente asombroso; La verdadera felicidad de la vida doméstica.  
  
Jensen sonrió mientras esperaba a Jared, apoyado contra su coche. Algunos de los amigos de Jared lo reconocieron, asintiendo con la cabeza; algunos incluso le saludaban. Sandy se acercó para hablar con él, su compañía le resultaba agradable. A diferencia de Chad, a quien no podía tolerar, era fácil hablar con Sandy, algo que le daba un sentimiento de familiaridad.

-¡Jensen!, -El excitado sonido de su nombre le hizo girar la cabeza y un segundo más tarde se encontró con los brazos llenos de Jared. Lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la nariz en su cabello e inhalando. Lo había visto por la mañana y parecía que había pasado una eternidad.   
  
-¡Estás aquí!, -Le sonrió Jared. Era muy extraño para Jensen ir a buscar a alguien que le interesara románticamente, pero todo era diferente con Jared, y a Jensen le encantaba.  
  
-Lo estoy, -sonrió y picoteó los labios de Jared. –Vamos a salir esta noche. -Se separó a regañadientes de Jared y le abrió la puerta del pasajero. Jared lanzó un apresurado "adiós" sobre su hombro y entró.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos a ir? ¿No tienes que trabajar?, -Preguntó Jared, pero la falta de interés era obvia, estaba tan entusiasmado por tener una noche libre con Jensen que no quería pensar en el trabajo ni en nada más.  
  
Jensen se sintió culpable. -Está un poco relacionado con el trabajo. -Ante sus palabras, Jared se desplomó, el decepcionado "oh" que dejó escapar casi le hizo daño físicamente.  
  
-Es una fiesta. Vamos a celebrar el nuevo acuerdo con la compañía de Tom Welling  
  
Jared no dijo nada.  
  
Miró a Jared y, al ver la expresión triste en la que se había transformado su rostro, Jensen decidió que no era una conversación para tener mientras conducía. A menos que quisiera matarlos. Detuvo el coche y se giró para mirarlo por completo.

-¿Jay? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es solo, -señaló Jared vagamente con la mano, -que nunca he ido a una antes.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible? ¿No te llevé nunca? -Estaba sorprendido, lo invitaban constantemente a fiestas y cenas formales, ¿cómo es que Jared había estado dieciocho meses con él y no lo había acompañado al menos a una de ellas?

-Llevabas a cualquier chica. –No sonaba amargado, más bien resignado, pero eso no le gustó a Jensen ni un poco.   
  
-¡No es culpa tuya!, - se apresuró a agregar, -No quería ir.  
  
-¿No te gustan las fiestas formales?  
  
Hubo una pausa, y después un pequeño "No quiero avergonzarte".  
  
-Jared, cariño, no me avergonzaría de ti ni aunque bailaras desnudo encima de una mesa.  
  
La risa sobresaltada de Jared llenó el Impala, y el corazón de Jensen se sintió más ligero.  
  
-No tengo nada que ponerme, -dijo Jared al fin.

-Eso puede resolverse fácilmente.

-Estoy ridículo, -se lamentó Jared desde detrás de la seguridad de la puerta de su habitación. Se habían vuelto locos (principalmente Jensen) con su juerga de compras, y habían comprado -según Jared- tanta ropa que le iba a durar hasta el día de su muerte. Jensen había elegido todo, ya que el sentido de la moda de Jared estaba en algún lugar entre un terremoto y un tsunami. También se había cortado el pelo.  
  
Al parecer, ahora estaba escondido en su habitación sin intención de salir.  
  
-Vamos, cariño. No puedes haber cambiado tanto en las _tres horas_ que han pasado desde que te lo probaste la primera vez.  
  
Jared salió de la habitación, con las manos en las caderas, indignado. Jensen dejó de respirar.  
  
Arrastró los ojos por el cuerpo finalmente vestido de Jared. Largas piernas abrazadas con fuerza por la seda negra, la cintura estrecha resaltada por el chaleco y una camisa blanca que contrastaba perfectamente con la piel bronceada de Jared. Todo el conjunto se completaba con una chaqueta y una corbata.  
  
Estaba deslumbrante.

-Jensen, di algo. -Estaba sonrojado, el efecto de la mirada acalorada de Jensen.  
  
Jensen se lamió los labios. –Estás para comerte, -dijo con sinceridad. Jared y él no habían tenido relaciones sexuales, no completas, sí que habían jugueteado mucho, pero no habían llegado hasta el final. Jensen nunca había esperado mucho tiempo para tener relaciones sexuales en ninguna de sus relaciones pasadas, principalmente porque no le importaba, pero esta vez estaba esperando porque no quería presionar a Jared para que hiciera nada.  
  
Ahora se daba cuenta de lo absurdo que era este pensamiento; para Jared, llevaban juntos más de un año, en la versión de la realidad de Jared ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Ir a la fiesta ahora, era lo último en lo que pensaba Jensen, y deseó poder dejarlo todo y quedarse en casa, enterrarse en el cuerpo perfecto que tenía delante una y otra vez hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse.  
  
Dio pasos lentos y decididos hacia Jared, agarró su cabello recién peinado y tiró de él hacia abajo; besándolo hambriento. Jared gimió y le devolvió el beso, abriendo la boca al instante para permitirle la entrada.  
  
Jensen gimió, usando todo su peso corporal para golpear a Jared contra la pared más cercana y sujetarlo allí. Sus lenguas giraban una alrededor de la otra, ambos ansiosos por más.  
  
-Tenemos que irnos. -Jensen se separó y Jared se quejó en protesta, acariciándole el cuello y dejando un rastro de besos suaves pero calientes allí. Jensen inclinó la cabeza y volvió a unir sus bocas, y Jared felizmente se dejó caer más contra la pared.  
  
-Realmente deberíamos irnos, -dijo Jensen en voz baja, apretando su agarre sobre Jared, las acciones contradecían sus palabras.  
  
-Está bien, está bien,- jadeó Jared, luego besó a Jensen de nuevo.

Milagrosamente, lograron salir de la casa diez minutos más tarde.

***********

Jensen estaba acostumbrado a los escenarios elegantes, a los techos altos y los enormes candelabros, a las paredes blancas y la música suave, pero Jared no, y ver como abría los ojos ante la decoración, revoloteando con asombro fue lo más destacado de la noche de Jensen.  
  
Se sentía como el príncipe de un cuento de hadas, llevando a su princesa a un maravilloso viaje, mostrándole el mundo bajo una nueva luz. Jared lo miraba asombrado de vez en cuando y le sonreía tímido y feliz, encendiéndole la sangre y arruinándole el ritmo cardiaco.  
  
Jensen los llevó dentro, saludando a las personas que conocía, y a aquellos a quienes no conocía pero que lo conocían. Estrechándoles la mano y fingiendo sonrisas.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Aquí está mi hombre!, -Gritó una voz áspera y Jensen se dio la vuelta, una sonrisa algo genuina curvó sus labios.  
  
-¡Tom! Buenas noches, -se dieron la mano y luego le presentó a Jared: -Este es Jared Padalecki; mi novio.  
  
Jared sonrió y aceptó la mano extendida de Tom. Jensen no pudo evitar notar que Tom sostuvo la mano de Jared más tiempo del necesario.

Tom dejó escapar un silbido bajo y apreciativo mientras miraba a Jared de arriba abajo. Jared se sonrojó y se revolvió bajo el escrutinio.  
  
-¿Dónde demonios te han estado escondiendo?, -Preguntó Tom presuntuosamente. Jensen se erizó.  
  
Jared se acercó a Jensen, bien para aplacarlo, bien para ocultar su propia incomodidad, no lo sabía. Jensen le rodeó la cintura, tirando de él a su lado.

-Si nos disculpas, -Jensen asintió y luego se alejó, arrastrando a Jared. Se detuvieron a unos metros de distancia, Jensen respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Jensen? -La voz de Jared era insegura. Jensen se volvió para mirarlo.  
  
-Tal vez por esto que no te traigo a estos eventos, -dijo secamente.  
  
-¿He hecho algo? -Jared sonaba casi asustado. Jensen sacudió la cabeza, colocando las manos en la cintura de Jared y acercándolo. Respiró despacio sintiéndose inmensamente mejor cuando las manos de Jared se posaron sobre sus hombros.  
  
-Eres demasiado hermoso para tu propio bien, -susurró Jensen, -no pensaba que iba a reaccionar así cuando alguien intentara ligar contigo, -confió. Jared le sonrió descaradamente, pero no respondió, en cambio comenzó a moverlos torpemente. Jensen se rio entre dientes, entendiendo lo que su novio estaba tratando de hacer.  
  
Deslizó una mano hacia la parte baja de la espalda de Jared, usando la otra para sujetarle la mano. El sonrojo, aparentemente siempre presente de Jared, se oscureció, y Jensen lo acercó aún más. Los movió al ritmo de la música, guiándolos expertamente a través de las otras parejas de baile, balanceándolos con ritmo. Jared se rio y Jensen se unió a él, disfrutando de su momento juntos.

Su baile fue cortado, mucho antes de lo que ambos hubiera deseado, cuando llamaron a Jensen para hablar de negocios. A pesar de eso, fue la mejor fiesta a la que había asistido.

La luz se colaba, los rayos de sol proyectaban puntos amarillos donde se encontraban con una superficie. Jensen gimió cuando brillaron sobre su rostro. Tiró de las mantas para subirlas más; protegiéndose contra la luz.  
  
Sonidos molestos venían del baño, seguidos del agua corriendo, y luego los escuchó de nuevo.  
  
Saltó de la cama, el sueño se desvaneció mientras su mente registraba lo que había escuchado.  
  
Náuseas.  
  
-¿Jay? -Golpeó suavemente la puerta. -Jared, ¿estás bien?  
  
Otro sonido desgarrador le respondió y abrió la puerta. Fue hasta Jared y cayó de rodillas junto a él.  
  
-Hey, -saludó Jared con voz ronca.  
  
-Estás enfermo, -dijo Jensen, tontamente.  
  
-Te dije que los tacos sabían raro, -se quejó Jared, luego otra oleada de náuseas lo golpeó y giró la cabeza hacia el inodoro vomitando. Jensen hizo una mueca de simpatía.  
  
Tras varias arcadas más, Jared tiró de la cadena. Jensen lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, a lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, luego lo llevó de vuelta a la cama. Jared se derrumbó sobre el colchón, suspirando pesadamente. Tenía el pelo pegado a la nuca y la frente, estaba sudoroso y pálido, y Jensen deseo ser él quien estuviese enfermo.   
  
-Voy a llevarte al médico, -anunció, inmediatamente moviéndose para cambiarse de ropa.  
  
-Jensen, no puedo ir a ningún lado, todavía tengo náuseas. Esto es solo una gastroenteritis.  
  
Jensen lo miró un momento, notando las arrugas de dolor entre las cejas, la delgada línea en la que se había transformado su boca; No podía no hacer nada.  
  
-Voy a llamar al Dr. Collins, -dijo resueltamente.  
  
Jared abrió un ojo, -¿Hace visitas a domicilio? –Tenía la garganta irritada de tanto vomitar e hizo una mueca.   
  
-Ahora sí, -dijo Jensen antes de abandonar la habitación.

Resulta que Jared tenía razón. Misha les informó que Jared tenía una _gastroenteritis viral_ que tenía que seguir su curso. Solo necesitaba descansar y tomar líquidos.

-Llámame si dentro de dos días no ha dejado de vomitar, o si no puede retener líquidos más de 24 horas. O si sospechas que hay deshidratación o ves sangre en el vómito o en las heces, -ordenó Misha.  
  
-Hoy no le des de comer nada pesado, sólo sopa.  
  
Jensen asintió con la cabeza, asegurándose de memorizar todo lo que había dicho el médico.

-¿Algo más?, -Preguntó. Misha lo consideró un minuto.  
  
-Está sudando, así que es poco probable que tenga fiebre, si lo hace y es menos de 40 grados, entonces está dentro de lo normal. Ya sabes que hacer y además tienes mi número. -Luego se volvió hacia Jared. –Mejórate pronto.

La respuesta de Jared fue una sonrisa débil y un agradecimiento apenas audible. Misha se dirigió a Jensen nuevamente. -¿Esto es todo, señor Ackles?

-Sí, sí. Muchas gracias.  
  
-No te levantes, se dónde está la salida.  
  
Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Jensen se acomodó en su sitio; en la cama al lado de Jared.  
  
Escucharon el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose, y Jared miró a Jensen sintiéndose culpable.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-He echado a perder el fin de semana.

-Oh, ¿quieres decir que habías _planeado_ pasarte la mañana entera vomitando?   
  
Jared lo golpeó en el brazo y Jensen casi ni lo sintió. Se vio incapaz de no inclinarse y plantar un suave beso en la frente sudorosa de Jared.  
  
-Había pensado en pasar un buen rato los dos juntos y ahora estoy atrapado en la cama, -se quejó Jared. -Odio estar enfermo.  
  
-Eso te pasa por haberme abandonado el viernes por la noche para salir con _Chad_ , -bromeó Jensen.  
  
Jared no respondió durante un momento, luego, de la nada, se sonrojó y empezó a retorcerse.   
  
-Yo... eh… -Rompió el contacto visual y lo intentó de nuevo -Pensaba que tal vez... esta noche podríamos ir hasta el final, pero...  
  
Jensen abrió mucho los ojos al oír esas palabras y sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. -Cariño, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ahora céntrate en mejorar, ¿vale?  
  
Jared asintió, ya se le estaban cerrando los ojos. Jensen se demoró junto a él un rato y luego se dirigió a la cocina; Jared tendría hambre una vez despertara.

Jared pasó la mayor parte del sábado entre dormido y despierto; afortunadamente no tuvo fiebre y, a la hora de la cena, había recuperado el apetito y pudo beber dos tazones de sopa. Jensen se quedó con él todo el tiempo, y el domingo, los amigos de Jared fueron a visitarlo. Por la noche ya estaba bien. Volvía a ser el mismo tonto de siempre y había salido de la cama.

El lunes por la noche, cuando Jensen llegó a casa, Jared ya estaba dormido. No era tan tarde, pero su reciente enfermedad le estaba pasando factura.  
  
Jensen caminó de puntillas por la habitación, poniéndose una camiseta y pantalones de chándal. Se lavó los dientes y se dirigió a la cama.  
  
Tropezó con algo cerca de la cama y se detuvo para mirarlo; era el cuaderno de dibujo de Jared.  
  
Jensen volvió a mirar a Jared, que dormía tranquilamente, y tomó una decisión. Respirando hondo, se dejó caer en el suelo, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y abrió el cuaderno de bocetos.  
  
Sonrió mientras lo hojeaba, página tras página de impresionantes ilustraciones; lugares y personas que a veces reconocía y a veces no, parecían cobrar vida en el papel. Algunos eran solo bocetos, otros eran acuarelas.  
  
La fecha de cada boceto estaba en el borde inferior de la página, como si Jared estuviera haciendo un seguimiento de su mejora. Se rio entre dientes al ver un dibujo de Chad, de aspecto más joven, con un ridículo sombrero con forma de pato, no estaba seguro de si había posado así o si había sido la imaginación de Jared. De cualquier manera, era una jodida imagen.  
  
Chad aparecía varias veces, igual que Sandy. Una mujer que tenía la misma forma de ojos que Jared estaba dibujada en la página siguiente y Jensen se paró a mirar; era la madre de Jared. La fecha indicaba que era de hacía tres años, tal vez Jared todavía había sido bienvenido a casa en ese entonces.  
  
Jensen tragó saliva, quizás había cruzado una línea al mirar eso, ya que Jared nunca se había ofrecido a mostrarle su arte. Dividido entre respetar la privacidad de su novio y satisfacer su propia curiosidad, terminó sentado en el suelo durante un tiempo, simplemente mirando a la pared.  
  
Al final, su deseo de saber más sobre el hombre con el que compartía cama ganó, y volvió a mirar las páginas. Una obra en particular lo dejó parado, casi dejó caer el cuaderno de bocetos.  
  
Dibujado con precisión minuciosa, y coloreado con acuarelas, no era otro que el mismo Jensen. Vestido con un abrigo que no reconocía, miraba una humeante taza de café. La mandíbula de Jensen cayó.

Siguió las líneas con los ojos, cada pincelada transmitía un cuidado y atención que no tenían las otras pinturas. Jensen estaba maravillado al distinguir de forma tan clara sus emociones, sentado solo en un día frío y lluvioso, las luces y las sombras se proyectaban sobre su rostro dándole una apariencia un tanto melancólica y solitaria. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y parecía estar ciego a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Bajó la mirada hacia la fecha. 12 de octubre de 2015.  
  
Es cuando Jared y él se encontraron por primera vez. Sintió un nudo de emociones obstruir su garganta, y tragar era imposible, así que se atragantó. Tosiendo y escupiendo mientras luchaba contra el repentino, pero abrumador impulso de huir.  
  
No recordaba esto, no podía distinguir el lugar; aunque en su cabeza sabía que era el café que estuvo frecuentando durante tres meses para convencer a Jared de que saliera con él. Se frotó los ojos, casi violento, necesitaba alejar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los bordes. Hojeó el resto del cuaderno de bocetos, decidido, buscando, esperando ver otra versión de sí mismo impulsada por el talento de Jared, que no sería capaz de identificar salvo por la fecha.  
  
Miró desesperadamente las fechas, una por una hasta que llegó al mes pasado, y finalmente, justo antes de volverse completamente loco, encontró un boceto de él dormido, dibujado con la misma meticulosidad que la primera pintura. Era a quien Jared menos dibujaba, pero al mirar las dos obras, pudo ver la delicada precisión en ellas. Parecían especiales.  
  
No es que estuviese tratando de no sentirse amargado porque hubiese solo dos dibujos de él.  
  
Volvió a la del café, perdiéndose en los detalles, no había otra manera de describirlo, hermosa era la única palabra que le venía a la mente.  
  
-Recibí muchos elogios por ese.  
  
Jensen saltó, el cuaderno de bocetos se le cayó de las manos. Jared le sonrió.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo, aunque por sus ojos, Jensen sabía que no lo decía en serio.  
  
-Lo siento, -ofreció, sintiéndose como un niño atrapado haciendo una travesura.  
  
-Podrías haber preguntado. -Había un toque de reproche en sus palabras y Jensen hizo una mueca, la culpa ya se abría camino hacia su pecho.

-Jared, lo siento, -repitió. La disculpa se sentía como cenizas en la lengua, ¿Qué significado pueden tener las palabras después de cometida la acción? Lo siento, nunca es suficiente y, sin embargo, no tenía nada mejor que ofrecer.  
  
Jared sacudió la cabeza, el flequillo volaba en todas direcciones, cada vez más desordenado. No era momento para eso, pero las manos de Jensen ansiaban enredarse en su cabello. Jared dio unas palmaditas en la cama y luego señaló el cuaderno de dibujo, Jensen lo entendió. Lo recogió y se acomodó junto a él.

-Jared... -Jensen comenzó, sin saber realmente lo que quería decir.

-No estoy enfadado, Jensen, -aseguró Jared. -Está bien, de verdad. -Sonrió, pero su sonrisa era temblorosa. Jensen lo atrajo cuando le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le dio un beso en la coronilla.  
  
Jared extendió la mano hacia el cuaderno de bocetos, abriéndolo en la misma página que Jensen había estado mirando hacía un momento.  
  
Una sonrisa nostálgica levantó sus labios, sus largos dedos trazaron las líneas en el papel, su toque lento y casi reverente.  
  
-Mi profesor, -comenzó -Me dijo que esto es lo mejor que he pintado.  
  
Jensen tragó saliva, su corazón latía más rápido, más fuerte.  
  
-Me dijo que nunca había hecho algo tan detallado, -Jared levantó la cabeza y miró a Jensen. -¿Sabes lo que me dijo entonces? -Jensen sacudió la cabeza y Jared continuó -Sus palabras exactas fueron "Me alegro que hayas encontrado algo que no te sea tan fácil de pintar", y tenía razón, esta pintura me llevó tanto tiempo. -Sus ojos multicolores brillaban, su luz amenazaba con cegar a Jensen.  
  
-Pero al mismo tiempo, nunca me había sido más fácil recordar los detalles. Jensen, lo hice de memoria. -Su respiración se detuvo al final. -Recordaba tu cara, hasta el último detalle, estas tres pecas que están tan cerca una de la otra que parecen realmente grandes. Y la forma en que la luz caía sobre el puente de la nariz o cómo... -Tomó aliento con lágrimas en los ojos, -Cómo nunca pude encontrar el tono verde adecuado para tus ojos.  
  
Jensen agarró los brazos de Jared y tiró de él, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo, quería fundirse con él, ser parte de él, así siempre podría recordarlo. Igual que Jared había memorizado todo sobre él.  
  
-Jared, yo... - _Estoy enamorado de ti_. No pudo terminar, Jared selló sus labios, besándolo con una desesperación que prendió fuego en su sangre. Jensen se hizo cargo, empujándolo hacia abajo. Este abrió las piernas, haciéndole sitio. Hundió la lengua en su boca, lamiendo su interior con un hambre que nunca antes había sentido.  
  
El calor se acumulaba en su vientre, el sudor le caía por el cuello. Jared sabía dulce, como algo robado, y Jensen se volvió loco. Sus manos se colaron debajo de su camiseta, los pulgares presionaban la piel caliente. Jared gimió ante el contacto, los músculos temblorosos donde Jensen lo tocaba; bellamente sensible  
  
Deslizando las manos hacia arriba, Jensen le levantó la camiseta poniéndola debajo de las axilas; dejando su pecho al aire. Era delgado, pero aun así sutilmente esculpido; líneas de músculos apenas marcadas. En contraste con los musculosos brazos y muslos de Jensen, Jared parecía casi frágil.  
  
Los pezones rosados de Jared estaban apretados e invitadores y Jensen se inclinó para mover la lengua hacia uno de ellos, sus movimientos se volvieron más seguros, más insistentes cuando Jared gimió. Jensen prodigó su atención al brote endurecido con la lengua y los dientes, besando el camino hacia el otro y prestándole una atención similar. Con cada pasada de su lengua caliente, el cuerpo de Jared se arqueaba hacia él, pidiendo más.

Jensen bajó más, lamiendo la suave piel del vientre y hundiendo la lengua en el ombligo. Las manos de Jared se curvaron en corto cabello, aferrándose como si le fuera la vida en ello, mientras Jensen mordisqueaba su tentadora carne. Olisqueó la cintura de los pantalones cortos, pidiéndole permiso. Jared se tensó debajo de él y Jensen se echó hacia atrás

-¿Jay?  
  
Jared jadeaba, ruborizado, mechones color chocolate se le pegaban al cuello y a la frente. Estaba mirando a Jensen por debajo de las pestañas, tan tímido y tentador que tuvo que coger aire. Abrió la boca para preguntar de nuevo, pero Jared se sentó, extendiendo los largos brazos hacia él. Jared agarró el borde de la camiseta de Jensen, tirando de ella hasta que se la quitó obedientemente. Luego agarró los brazos de Jensen y lo atrajo, besándolo vacilante.  
  
Jensen rompió el beso pero no se alejó permitiendo que su aliento cayera sobre los labios hinchados por los besos de Jared. Jared los lamió y la punta de su lengua se enganchó en la boca de Jensen, lo que le hizo gemir ante el involuntario gesto erótico.  
  
-Te quiero, -dijo finalmente Jared. –Quiero todo de ti, Jensen. -Su voz era baja y dulce, deslizándose por la columna vertebral de Jensen como melaza caliente. Jensen asintió con la cabeza; bajó las manos para librar a Jared la última pieza de ropa, dejándolo completamente desnudo bajo su mirada hambrienta.  
  
Jared se movió, el sonrojo se oscureció mientras se dejaba mirar. Jensen se estaba volviendo loco, el niño le estaba robando hasta el último pensamiento, sus células cerebrales estaban fritas por lo sexy que estaba Jared así.  
  
Vulnerable y dispuesto y tan completamente sumiso.  
  
Jensen no pudo esperar más, se echó hacia atrás y se quitó los pantalones de chándal, extendió el brazo y abrió el cajón de la mesilla; buscó con mano la botella de lubricante que sabía que estaba allí. Tenía duda sobre los condones, no estaba seguro de en que punto estaban.  
  
-Estoy limpio, -susurró Jared, cada vez más rojo. Jensen le sonrió, estaba más preocupado por él mismo que por Jared. -Sé que tú también, -le dijo Jared, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Entonces Jensen lo tiró a un lado, de todos modos no tenía mucho sentido preocuparse por eso. No después de las numerosas veces que se la habían chupado el uno al otro sin protección.  
  
Era solo que de alguna manera, esto era más íntimo, más real.

Jensen se lubricó los dedos, masajeando lentamente la abertura de Jared. Este dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado, las manos agarrando la sábana debajo de él.

-Yo... -tragó saliva, bloqueando su mirada con la de Jensen -Por favor, ten cuidado, no he... hecho esto... -Su respiración se estaba volviendo más fuerte, como si se estuviera esforzando por respirar, y Jensen esperó las siguientes palabras de Jared, pero nunca llegaron. Jensen supuso que era porque no eran necesarias, no porque Jared fuera virgen, porque no había manera de que hubiera estado saliendo con él más de un año y siguiera siendo virgen.  
  
Jensen optó por dejarlo ir por ahora, asintió con la cabeza y acarició su agujero con los dedos lubricados. Suavemente, como si temiera que Jared se fuera a romper, metió el primer dígito dentro, ambos gimiendo ante la sensación. Jared estaba ardiendo, tan caliente y _apretado_ que Jensen tuvo que apretar los dientes. Empujó el dedo hasta que no pudo ir más lejos, y lo sacó; repitiendo el movimiento varias veces hasta que estuvo seguro de poder agregar otro.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde, Jensen tenía tres dígitos dentro del culo de Jared. Girándolos y haciendo tijera, se aseguraba de golpear la próstata de Jared de vez en cuando para escucharlo gemir y lloriquear. La paciencia de Jensen se estaba agotando, el sudor le caía por las sienes. Con un último roce contra el punto dulce de Jared, se retiró y cerró los ojos por la forma en que las paredes de Jared se cerraron sobre sus dedos, como si intentara mantenerlo dentro.  
  
Ayudó a Jared a levantarse y colocó una almohada debajo de la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que estuviera lo más cómodo posible. Le levantó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas, con la cabeza de su polla alineada con la entrada de Jared.  
  
Jared tomó la iniciativa, enganchó las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jensen y tiró de él, metiendo los primeros centímetros. Siseó ante la intrusión, pero no cerró los ojos. El avellana se fundió con el verde cuando Jensen lo penetró centímetro a centímetro. Cuando las pelotas de Jensen descansaron contra el trasero de Jared, dejaron escapar un largo suspiro. Ambos temblando, Jared por el ardor de la penetración y Jensen por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

No se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos hasta que sintió la mano de Jared en su mejilla, su suave súplica elevó el corazón de Jensen.

-Mírame, Jen.  
  
Jensen obedeció, sus pestañas revolotearon cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Jared. Los enigmáticos ojos brillaban, pestañas oscuras húmedas con lágrimas no derramadas.

-Esta noche quiero ser egoísta, -su voz era ronca, y Jensen sintió un tirón en el corazón. Algo estaba mal. Lo había sentido desde hacía tiempo, pero nunca tan agudamente como ahora. -Lo siento mucho, pero quiero ser egoísta, Jensen.  
  
Jensen asintió, sabía que era difícil porque no lo recordaba, y tal vez Jared quería que fingieran que lo hacía. Agarró la cara de Jensen con ambas manos, acercándolo un poco más.  
  
-No quiero que pienses en el pasado, -sollozó Jared, las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. -Daría cualquier cosa, _lo que fuera_ , por no recordar tampoco. Jensen, por favor, que esta sea nuestra primera vez, -dijo con hipo. -Nuestro primer encuentro, en el hospital, nuestro primer beso, en ese sofá, Jensen. Por favor, solo _por favor_.  
  
El corazón de Jensen estaba sangrando, pero haría esto por Jared, haría cualquier cosa por él. Así que no preguntó. Solo acercó su boca a la de Jared y lo besó con todo lo que tenía, haciendo todo lo posible para transmitir sus sentimientos a través de este beso desesperado.  
  
Sus labios se rompieron cuando las caderas de Jensen se movieron bruscamente, retrocediendo casi por completo y empujando hacia adentro nuevamente. Jared gritó, rodeó con los brazos los hombros de Jensen y lo sostuvo mientras Jensen empujaba.  
  
Las pelotas de Jensen golpearon la carne de Jared, que gimió más fuerte cuando este incrementó el ritmo. Siguió arañándole la espalda, tirando e incitándole a seguir. Jensen le lamió la garganta y le chupó el pulso. Mordió donde el hombro se encontraba con el cuello, Jared se lamentó y gimió debajo de él.  
  
El cabecero se estrelló contra la pared al mismo ritmo que las caderas de Jensen, el sonido obsceno y caliente, mezclándose con los crujidos de la cama y sus gemidos y jadeos. Una espiral, fuera de control, se acumulaba dentro de los dos. Jensen sintió algo como fuego en sus entrañas, acumulándose y quemándolo desde adentro hacia afuera. Su visión se tornó borrosa y sus embestidas se volvieron descuidadas, sin ritmo. Las caderas de Jared se movían a la par, empujándolos con un ritmo frenético hasta el borde. Jensen sintió el orgasmo de Jared un segundo antes del suyo, el culo de Jared apretó su polla de forma exquisita, ordeñándolo hasta la última gota.  
  
Se apoyó en los antebrazos para no asfixiarlo. Los brazos y las piernas de Jared todavía lo envolvían como acero, incluso podía sentirlos temblar.

-¿Cariño?

-No te vayas todavía. Quédate dentro, Jen.  
  
Con el corazón latiéndole como un trueno en el pecho, Jensen obedeció. Envolvió los brazos alrededor del torso de Jared y lo abrazó, sintiendo el latido frenético del corazón de Jared contra el suyo. Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, hasta que Jensen eliminó todas sus dudas, hasta que decidió que no le importaba.  
  
¿Por qué seguir enganchado a la posible amargura de un pasado que no recordaba cuando el presente era tan dulce?

Cayó dormido tratando de convencerse de eso, el peso de Jared cayó sobre él y de momento, la tormenta que azotaba su alma se calmó.

Después de eso, nada cambió pero todo cambió. Fue de forma sutil, algo que Jensen sentía que no debía notar. Como si Jared estuviera intentando complacerlo demasiado.  
  
Tuvieron mucho sexo y fue bueno, muy bueno. Jared no le negaba nada, se entregaba al placer de Jensen, confiando en que él lo cuidaría, y Jensen era un amante generoso. Le daba tanto como podía. Sus acoplamientos eran duros y apasionados, casi siempre rayando en la desesperación. Jared era insaciable, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de Jensen.  
  
Y a veces, cuando yacían juntos, con la cabeza de Jared en el pecho de Jensen y la mano de Jensen acariciando su cabello; Jared parecía resignado, como si se estuviera empapando todo lo posible antes de tener que marcharse.  
  
Jensen hizo todo lo posible para demostrarle que lo suyo era para siempre, que Jared no tenía nada que temer. Lo calmaba con largos abrazos y suaves besos. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, algunas noches, se despertaba con los sollozos mal amortiguados de Jared, temblando en brazos de Jensen mientras intentaba enmascarar su llanto.  
  
Jensen actuaba como si no se diera cuenta.  
  
Los días pasaron, y antes de que se diera cuenta, habían pasado seis meses desde el accidente. Y a pesar de todo, de cada miedo persistente y de su pasado asomando, Jensen estaba feliz con Jared.  
  
Decidido, Jensen llamó a la oficina y anunció que se tomaría el día libre. Danneel farfulló un poco, pero se rindió fácilmente. Las ventajas de ser tu propio jefe, reflexionó. Era un buen lunes y Jensen pensaba que era apropiado que hoy fuera 12 de octubre. Su aniversario de algo  
  
Jared estaba con sus amigos y eso le daba tiempo suficiente para para hacer lo que tenía planeado. Le llevó menos de lo que pensaba comprar los anillos y que se los grabaran, miró la frase tan cursi que habían grabado dentro de los anillos idénticos y sonrió. Los nervios nadaban en su estómago pero su corazón volaba sobre las nubes.  
  
Iba a proponerle matrimonio a Jared.

Su teléfono sonó y Jensen lo sacó del bolsillo, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio quien lo llamaba.

-¿Dr. Collins?  
  
- _Buenas tardes, señor Ackles. ¿Podría venir hoy?_ _  
_  
Jensen tragó saliva, no parecía urgente, pero a nadie le gustaba recibir una llamada sorpresa de su médico.

-Puedo estar en la clínica en media hora.  
  
- _Excelente._

La llamada se cortó.

***********

-Estás realmente bien, -comentó el doctor Collins, mientras miraba las imágenes del escáner. Le habían hecho otro TAC a solicitud de Misha Collins. Jensen obedeció, pero quería saber por qué el médico lo había pedido.-Señor Ackles, parece que juzgamos mal el daño provocado por el accidente. Las imágenes no muestran nada, -dijo el médico.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir?

-He pedido otro escáner por lo de su amnesia. En el anterior se veía que había daño, pero si le soy sincero, las imágenes no eran demasiado claras y cuando hablé con el técnico me dijo que el día que le hicieron el TAC habían tenido algunos problemas.  
  
Jensen estaba perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente. -Vaya al grano, doctor.  
  
-Nuestra evaluación anterior estaba equivocada. Su pérdida de memoria no se debe a que haya daño cerebral sino al impacto del accidente. Así que es posible que recupere sus recuerdos. -Collins le sonrió, esperando que saltara de felicidad ante la noticia.  
  
Jensen abandonó su silla tan rápido que le tembló la cabeza, las manos salieron disparadas para agarrar ciegamente al médico.  
  
-No lo hagas, su voz temblaba, -no le digas esto a nadie.  
  
-Señor Ackles, confi…

-…¡Lo digo en serio!, -casi gritó -¡Ni siquiera lo pienses cuando estés solo! -Sacudió al médico, tratando de hacerle ver lo importante que era. Collins movió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y Jensen lo soltó, el médico se dejó caer en su silla.  
  
No se quedó, salió de la clínica tan rápido como pudo. Su corazón gritaba, y sabía, con seguridad, que algo malo iba a pasar. Sentía lo erróneo de todo esto girando como humo en su cabeza.

No quería recordar.

Permaneció fuera más tiempo de lo planeado, conduciendo por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Terminó en el café donde conoció a Jared, su novio le había mostrado el lugar en una de sus salidas. No sabía qué era lo que lo obligaba a entrar, pero lo hizo. Se sentó en la mesa que reconoció de la pintura de Jared y pidió café. Si lo conocían, nadie lo demostró y antes de darse cuenta, había pasado dos horas mirando fijamente a la taza de café. No se lo bebió, dejó algunos billetes para cubrir su pedido y la propina.

***********  
  
La puerta se abrió antes de que su mano tocara el pomo, Jared estaba en la entrada mirándolo con los ojos como platos, con la preocupación grabada en el rostro. Solo verlo hizo que el corazón de Jensen se agitara.-¡Jensen! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
Jensen no respondió, se permitió mirar a su amante.  
  
-¡Jensen, me estás asustando! -La voz de Jared vaciló. Ante eso, el hechizo que parecía haber caído sobre Jensen, despareció y se puso en movimiento. Abrazó a Jared por la cintura y aplastándolo contra su pecho, escondió su rostro donde el hombro se unía con el cuello, respirando a grandes tragos la dulce fragancia de Jared. Los brazos de Jared lo rodearon; grandes manos aferradas a la tela sobre sus omóplatos.  
  
-¿Jen?  
  
-No tengas miedo, cariño, -murmuró Jensen. -Estoy bien, -respondió. Jared asintió contra él y Jensen dio un paso atrás, cogiéndolo de la mano, lo llevó a la sala de estar, donde sentó a Jared en el sofá, quedándose de pie a su lado. Jensen se preparó, respiró hondo y se arrodilló a los pies de Jared. La alarma se mostraba en la cara de Jared, por lo que Jensen tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, besando el dorso.

-Te amo, Jared. -Los ojos de Jared se abrieron como platos, abrió y cerró la boca cogiendo aire. Jensen puso la mano sobre la boca de Jared, impidiéndole responder.  
  
-Todavía no, cariño. No hables. -Si Jared hablaba ahora, haría polvo su mundo. Jensen había tejido estas esperanzas minuciosamente despacio; no estaba listo para cortar los hilos.  
  
-Y sé que no recuerdo nada, pero aunque no hubiera pasado nada más que un día contigo, también te querría. Porque eso es lo único que ha hecho falta, cariño. -Tragó saliva, se obligó a mantener el contacto visual a pesar de que los remolinos de colores en los ojos de Jared lo mareaban.

-Soy tuyo, todas las versiones de mí que hayan existido o las que existirán. Ya sea este Jensen o el que está al otro lado de la memoria. En cualquier mundo, en cualquier realidad. Soy tuyo. -Los ojos caleidoscópicos de Jared estaban llenos de lágrimas, la humedad se acumulaba en el borde. Jensen lo perdió, sacó la pequeña caja azul marino y la puso en las manos de Jared, y Jared tragó saliva.

-Así que también quiero que seas mío. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Jared? -Más que una pregunta, fue una súplica. ¿Y cuán apropiado era para Jensen rogar cuando ya estaba de rodillas?  
  
La cara de Jared perdió el color, una lágrima se deslizó. Dos, tres y Jensen leyó el rechazo en su rostro, en la forma en que sus sollozos no eran de felicidad, sino abatidos y culpables.  
  
Culpa. Y a la mierda esa emoción, pero siempre estaba escondida en los ojos de Jared, en sus pestañas y en los bordes de sus sonrisas. Culpable, Jared se sentía _culpable_ , y Jensen no sabía por qué.  
  
-No respondas, -ordenó Jensen, más duro de lo que pretendía. Él suavizó su voz por el bien de ambos. -No esta noche. -Con movimientos delicados, enmarcó la cara de Jared con las manos, sus pulgares limpiando los pómulos húmedos de Jared.  
  
-No me debes nada, Jared. Puedes decir que no. -Sus palabras eran como clavos, perforando su corazón con perfecta precisión. -Puedes decir que no, y nada cambiará, todavía te querré, cariño. Te seguiré amando. Podemos quedarnos así, todo el tiempo que quieras.  
  
Jared asintió, luego se arrojó sobre Jensen, con los brazos apretados alrededor de su cuello. Jensen se aferró a él, acercándolo lo más que pudo, deseando poder absorber a Jared, mantenerlo prisionero dentro de su pecho para que no pudiera alejarse nunca.  
  
Esa noche, Jared se enterró en el pecho de Jensen tanto como pudo, las manos aferradas a su camiseta y la nariz en la garganta. Jensen lo sostuvo, inhaló su aroma y cerró los ojos.  
  
Entonces volvió todo, a toda prisa.  
  
Recuerdos.  
  
Tres años de ellos.

Y Jared no estaba allí.

En un hermoso día de primavera, en abril, Jared perdió su trabajo. Su jefe, como muchos otros hombres en una posición de poder, era un completo imbécil, y ninguna súplica -sí Jared cayó muy bajo y rogó- lo convenció de darle otra oportunidad.  
  
Sin trabajo, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su vida se desmoronara. No había podido encontrar sitio en los dormitorios, así que compartía un apartamento de mierda con otros tres tipos, que tendrían derecho a echarlo si no podía pagar su parte del alquiler, porque estaban tan arruinados como él. Los amigos de Jared, Chad y Sandy, tampoco le podían ayudar.  
  
Sandy estaba igual que él, trabajaba como ama de llaves para los bastardos ricos y así poder tener un techo sobre su cabeza. Como él, ella compartía apartamento con otras personas, que no iban a aceptar que se quedara más de una noche.  
  
Chad vivía con la perra de su hermana, que quería echar a su hermano pequeño y siempre estaba buscando alguna excusa. Jared no estaba dispuesta a darle ninguna.  
  
Estaba a punto de ir a clase cuando sonó su teléfono, CHAD parpadeaba en la pantalla y Jared suspiró. Su amigo lo llamaba cada cinco minutos para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y Jared apreciaba la preocupación, pero no había cambiado nada en los últimos cinco minutos.  
  
Cogió de todos modos.  
  
- _¡Tío! ¡Tengo la solución a todos tus problemas!_ -Gritó con entusiasmo en su oído incluso antes de decir hola.  
  
-No voy a hacer de modelo desnudo para mis compañeros de clase, no importa lo alto que sea el sueldo, -respondió Jared con frialdad. Porque no importaba lo desesperado que estuviera, no se iba a desnudar delante de todos los que conocía.   
  
- _Era una buena idea_ , -protestó Chad, - _pero no te he llamado por eso. Mi descanso es en una hora más o menos, trae tu culo al hospital._ -Con eso Chad colgó. Jared suspiró, su amigo podría tener alguna buena sugerencia aunque era _Chad._ Así que se disculpó con su profesora y se fue al hospital.  
  
Debería haberlo sabido mejor y no haber puesto sus esperanzas en Chad. Joder.  
  
-¡De ninguna manera! -Jared dio un pisotón, dándose cuenta de lo infantil que era el gesto y sin que le importara ni un poco.  
  
-¿Por qué no?, -Resopló Chad.

-Porque es robar y mentir y definitivamente es _ilegal,_ y eso solo para empezar.

-Jared, no seas idiota. Ese hombre tiene más dinero del que puede gastar, y Sandy es su ama de llaves, ella puede ayudarte a entrar en su casa /vida, -presionó Chad.

-¿Sandy está metida en esto?, -Preguntó Jared, incrédulo. Como si fuera una señal, Sandy entró en la cafetería del hospital. Jared se levantó, la siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo cerca, y luego dijo:  
  
-Dime que _no_ hablas en serio, -casi suplicó.  
  
-Realmente creo que es una gran idea, -le dijo Sandy, genial. Como si no estuvieran planeando engañar a un hombre enfermo para que creyera que tenía una relación con Jared. Joder.  
  
-Me despidió justo antes del accidente, y todavía no le he devuelto la llave. Te la puedo dar, sé la contraseña de su teléfono. Y todo sobre sus anteriores aventuras de una noche. Todo lo que necesitas saber para ser su novio.  
  
-¡Estáis locos!, -Gritó Jared, haciendo que todos los ojos se volvieran hacia él. Consciente de la atención que estaba atrayendo innecesariamente, hizo una nota mental para bajar la voz.  
  
-Jay-man, -comenzó Chad, y estaba usando su voz razonable. -Ese tipo no tiene a nadie. Tenía a su secretaria como contacto de emergencia. Él, literalmente, es un bastardo solitario, podrías cuidarlo. Solo hasta que consigas otro trabajo, entonces puedes romper con él o algo así, -descartó Chad.  
  
-Hay un millón de razones por las cuales esto no va a funcionar. ¿Cómo le voy a explicar que no era su contacto de emergencia si estábamos tan cerca?, -Se burló Jared.  
  
-Le dije al doctor que tuvisteis una pelea…  
  
-…¡¿Tu, qué?! ¿Ya has hablado de mí? ¡Qué coño Chad!, -Gritó de nuevo, y sus dos amigos lo mandaron callar.  
  
-He preparado el escenario, incluso he preguntado si la amnesia es permanente antes de llamarte. Está todo controlado.  
  
-No va a caer en eso. Quiero decir, has visto al chico, Chad. ¿Cómo termina alguien como Jensen Ackles con alguien como yo? -Chad lo miró en blanco como diciendo _¿en serio?_ -Incluso si se lo tragara, querría tener relaciones sexuales en algún momento y yo nunca... -Se detuvo, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

-Así que nunca has tenido sexo a tope antes, vaya cosa. Llevas enamorado de él desde que entró en ese agujero de mierda al que llamabas trabajo, -Jared abrió la boca para protestar, pero Chad levantó una mano y continuó -Y no es como si pudieras encontrar a un chico más atractivo para perder la virginidad. Ackles está más bueno que el pan y es más rico que el presidente. ¿Quién sería mejor?

Jared permaneció en silencio, porque esa era la mejor respuesta para alguien tan irracional como Chad. No iba a hacerlo, no iba a engañar a ese dulce hombre que le había sonreído tan brillantemente en un día de mierda.  
  
-Piénsatelo, -le dijo Chad, -si estás de acuerdo, asegúrate de quedarte a su lado, está en la habitación 431. Y dínoslo para que podamos llevar tu mierda a su casa.  
  
Jared ni siquiera iba a considerarlo, que les diesen a Chad y a Sandy. Pensaba que era una buena chica, qué coño pasaba con sus amigos.  
  
No fue a su casa, permaneció en el vestíbulo un rato más. No tendría otra oportunidad para respirar el mismo aire que Jensen pronto, así que decidió ir a verlo. Por capricho, compró flores, aunque necesitaba el dinero. Pero quería disculparse con el hombre después de la forma en que sus amigos habían hablado de él.  
  
La habitación de Jensen estaba vacía, no había ninguna señal de que tuviera visitas y a Jared le dolió el corazón. Sandy solía parlotear sobre Jensen, más aún después de ver su pintura en el cuaderno de dibujo de Jared, por lo que sabía que las únicas personas que se preocupaban por ese hombre ya no estaban vivas.  
  
Arrastró una silla de plástico y se sentó, observando al hermoso hombre por primera vez en casi dos años. Jensen no había envejecido ni un día, todavía era la cosa más hermosa que Jared había visto.

-No me recuerdas, -comenzó, luego se rio por su elección de palabras. -No debido al accidente. No me habrías recordado aunque no lo hubieras tenido. -Se calló un momento, pensando en lo que siempre había querido decirle a Jensen si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

-Te conocí en ese café en el que nunca hubieras puesto un pie si no hubiese sido por la lluvia y por tu coche. Fuiste la primera persona que me saludó como si fuera _alguien_ en ese agujero de mierda. -Sonrió mientras utilizaba el nombre que Chad le daba al sitio. -Me llamaste _cariño_ , -tragó. Era tan patético, todo mundo llamaba así a los camareros y camareras y no significaba nada. -No fuiste despectivo ni grosero, como cuando otros lo dicen, sonreías de forma tan brillante cuando te llevé el café, aunque nunca te lo bebiste.   
  
No sabía por qué estaba sentado allí, hablando con un hombre inconsciente, pero quería hacerlo y se sentía bien contándole esas cosas, aunque Jensen no lo podía escuchar.

-Utilicé tu ridícula propina para comprar acuarelas, -se rio un poco ante el recuerdo, se acordaba de haber intentado devolverle el dinero a Jensen pero no pudo. -Las utilicé para dibujarte, ¿sabes? -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y en un movimiento que fue puramente autocomplaciente, Jared agarró la mano de Jensen, teniendo cuidado de no mover la vía.  
  
-Solía imaginar qué pasaría si hubieras seguido viniendo, me imaginaba que yo te gustaba. Bastante patético, ¿eh? -Miró a Jensen y por un segundo se lo imaginó yendo solo a su apartamento, sin nadie allí en quien apoyarse. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y se levantó bruscamente. Salió de la habitación, no pensaba volver.  
  
-¡Jay-man! Has venido, -Chad estaba feliz.  
  
-Y me voy, no le voy a hacer eso. No puedo. -Sintió como el cansancio de los últimos días lo aplastaba, y de repente no se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con Chad.

-Así que le has traído flores, -dijo Chad. -¿Qué le vamos a decir si las ve?

-Dile que son de la secretaria, lo que sea, -espetó Jared. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando recordó que se había dejado la mochila en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Se quedó allí un momento, luego se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.  
  
El corazón le subió hasta la garganta.  
  
Jensen estaba despierto.  
  
Jared se quedó congelado en el sitio, mirando a Jensen sin decir nada.  
  
-Ehhh... -Jensen comenzó, y lo miró perdido, sin saber que decir. Y de alguna manera eso hizo que Jared se moviera. Quería salir corriendo, pero se arrojó sobre Jensen en su lugar, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que podría haber muerto. Ante el siseo dolorido de Jensen, se echó hacia atrás, disculpándose tímidamente. Sintió como le subía el sonrojo por la cara y se sintió mortificado, pero Jensen le sonrió. Una hermosa sonrisa amable ante la que Jared se sintió impotente.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Jensen rompió su bruma por completo.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?  
  
Jared se sintió enfermo, con el corazón cayendo hasta la boca del estómago, apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre. Debería irse, debería disculparse con el hombre ahora que no había mucho por lo que pedir perdón, aparte de un torpe abrazo. Pero cuando Jensen se aclaró la garganta, sus ojos estaban suplicando. Y más que eso, estaba _asustado_.  
  
Después de eso, todo fue a peor, porque cuando Jared abrió la boca, lo que único que salieron fueron mentiras. Tuvo tiempo para pensarlo cuando entró el médico, pero la mente de Jared se centró en Jensen, absorbiendo su estrés. Jensen no tenía a nadie. No era justo.  
  
No era justo para ninguno de los dos, pero Jared se convenció de que esto lo hacía por Jensen, él se encargaría de Jensen. Estaría allí para él.  
  
Solo porque Jensen estaba asustado.  
  
Solo porque Jensen necesitaba a alguien

Esto lo hacía por Jensen.

Jared le contó un montón de mentiras a Jensen, una tras otra y él se las comió todas. Se tragó el veneno que Jared vertía sobre ambos. Jensen era tan dulce que trató de consolarlo, en realidad le creía y quería _consolarlo_. Jared era lo peor.  
  
No pudo evitar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, y Jensen parecía completamente perdido al verlas.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, Jensen. Lo siento mucho, mucho. –Eran palabras tan vacías y sin sentido, porque incluso cuando repetía "Lo siento mucho", sabía que iba a seguir adelante con la mentira.  
  
-Hey, Jared. –dijo Jensen y escuchar su nombre de forma tan tierna hizo que se le hinchara el corazón. Miró a Jensen y jura que se enamoró de él allí mismo. Cuando Jensen abrió los brazos y lo invitó a entrar.  
  
Jared no se lo merecía, pero permitió que Jensen lo abrazara. Repitiéndose todo el tiempo que esto también lo hacía por Jensen.

-Está bien, Jared. Estaremos bien, ya lo verás. -Contra su mejor juicio, Jared le creyó.

Jared se dejó llevar por una sensación de seguridad, después de ver la forma en que Jensen reaccionaba al ver su apartamento, la alegría en la cara de Jensen cada vez que encontraba algo que era de Jared. Jared se dijo a sí mismo que al menos parte de esto también valía la pena para Jensen. Se rompió solo una vez e hizo algo que se había prometido no hacer. Cayó en la fantasía, le pidió a Jensen que lo llamara cariño.  
  
Por la forma en que los labios de Jensen decían el término cariñoso, sabía que lo decía en serio, miraba a Jared y veía a alguien que merecía ser amado. Jared se empapó de eso como si fuera una esponja.  
  
Así que pasaron los días, los recordatorios de su mentira eran escasos y distantes, y Jared cometió el error de acostumbrarse. Se acostumbró a que Jensen apareciera para recogerlo después de clase, a sus besos perezosos y comidas compartidas. A la sensación adictiva de estar en sus brazos. Le dijo a Jensen que todos lo amaban, y se consoló con el hecho de que esa mentira era completamente para beneficio de Jensen. Pero Jared quería que la gente lo amara, que lo miraran y vieran lo increíble que era.  
  
Lo que sentía por Jensen era nuevo para él en todos los niveles, no solo estaba apegado emocionalmente al hombre mayor, sino que lo deseaba, y veía la necesidad reflejada en los ojos de Jensen cada vez que miraba lo suficientemente profundo.  
  
El deseo de Jensen era diferente; lo consumía todo y era ardiente y, sin embargo, seguía siendo tierno, envuelto en algo mucho más suave que la lujuria.  
  
Jensen lo amaba.  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, volvió la culpa.   
  
Actuó de forma necesitada y pegajosa, exigiendo la atención de Jensen incluso cuando sabía que no tenía derecho. Y Jensen se rindió ante él.  
  
Cuando quiso volver a trabajar, Jensen lo ayudó y lo apoyó, sugirió que trabajara como artista independiente. El trabajo hubiera sido imposible para él, pero Jensen le presentó a varias personas que fueron sus primeros clientes. Jensen lo estaba construyendo, convirtiéndolo en una persona independiente, ayudándolo a crecer.

A cambio, Jared le mentía cada segundo del día.

La culpa se lo estaba comiendo. Lo que era solo una pequeña semilla negra en su corazón creció, se convirtió en un árbol y las ramas cortaron su pecho. Se estaba cayendo a pedazos desde dentro y no podía evitarlo.  
  
No quería decir la verdad, aunque quisiera.  
  
Jared estaba atrapado, atrapado por la red de mentiras que él solo había tejido. Cuando todo se hiciera añicos, no iba a ser el único en caminar sobre los trozos; Los pies de Jensen también iban a sangrar.  
  
En más de un sentido, ya no era solo una mentira. Jared amaba a Jensen.  
  
Con todo lo que era, amaba tanto a Jensen que estaba dispuesto a asumir la culpa, estaba dispuesto a sufrir a través de los gritos sangrantes de su conciencia antes que dejarlo ir.

Hasta que Jensen cayó de rodillas y le pidió que se casara con él. Entonces supo que tenía que irse.

Después de todo, ¿cuán sincero podía ser su amor cuando estaba construido sobre una mentira?

Su mundo se estaba cayendo, la casa que había construido a partir de esperanzas y sueños, se estaba rompiendo ladrillo a ladrillo.  
  
Jensen miró hacia atrás, a través de días y días y días; reuniones, gritos a sus empleados, fumando, acostándose con unos y con otros. Esperó el momento que Jared le había descrito, la revelación del que había sido su primer encuentro con Jared. Tan seguro de que lo encontraría a través de los recuerdos.  
  
Nunca llegó.  
  
El encuentro del que Jared le había hablado no era más que una fantasía rosa, olía a flores y era suave y burbujeante. Algodón de azúcar. Y al igual que si estuviera en el desierto, se derritió, y voló, cuando en realidad no era nada más que un grano de azúcar.  
  
Su día en ese café no fue un evento que le cambió la vida, solo otro día más en una lista de días interminables. Llamó a Jared cariño porque pensó que el niño era lindo, dejó una propina ridícula porque no tenía cambio y no quería esperar a que le dieran las vueltas. Quería salir de allí lo antes posible, y cuando se fue, no le había vuelto a dedicar ni un solo pensamiento.  
  
El momento que Jared había pintado, el hombre del que Jared había memorizado los detalles, no era más que el sueño de un niño, y se dio cuenta de lo diferente que veían ese día. Si bien no era nada en la memoria de Jensen, Jared lo había atesorado.  
  
Jared lo había usado para mentirle.  
  
¿Y dónde quedaba Jensen en todo eso?  
  
Recordó cada momento que había pasado con Jared, con su nueva perspectiva tenía sentido, por qué no tenían fotos juntos, por qué nadie había oído hablar de Jared. Por qué Jared seguía llorando por la noche, pidiendo perdón.  
  
Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos cayeron sobre la forma dormida de Jared. Estaba frente a él, su cabello color chocolate se derramaba sobre la almohada blanca como una cascada de seda marrón. Sus gruesas pestañas descansaban sobre sus mejillas, y sus labios rosados y besables estaban separados; dejando entrar respiraciones superficiales que indicaban un sueño profundo.  
  
El engaño nunca se había visto tan hermoso.

Todo lo que había vivido con Jared lo aplastó, sonrisas, besos y noches apasionadas. Las risas llenando su hogar y las comidas calientes. ¿Había sido todo una mentira? En la realidad de Jared, ¿cómo se veían, qué eran? Él se lo preguntaba.

_“Lo siento mucho, Jensen”_   
  
_“Todo el mundo te quiere”_ _  
_   
_“Eres tan dulce, Jensen”_ _  
  
“Bésame”  
  
“Cuídate”  
_

_“¿Vienes a cenar?”  
  
“Te quiero. Quiero todo de ti, Jensen”.  
  
“Por favor ten cuidado. No he… hecho esto…”  
  
“Lo siento mucho, pero quiero ser egoísta esta noche”  
_  
 _“Daría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, para no recordar tampoco. Jensen, por favor, que esta sea nuestra primera vez. Nuestro primer encuentro, en el hospital, nuestro primer beso, en ese sofá, Jensen. Por favor, solo por favor”_ _  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
“¿Jensen?"  
  
“¡Jensen!”  
  
“¿Jen?”  
  
“Quédate dentro, Jen”.  
_  
Cerró los ojos contra el ardor de las lágrimas, pero lo que vio fue causa de la ruptura de la presa.

_Cada versión de mí te pertenece_.

Había grabado esas palabras en el anillo que le había comprado a Jared. Y lo había dicho en serio, Dios lo ayude, todavía lo hacía. Incluso recordando todo, o tal vez todavía más por recordar todo. La verdad del asunto es que no podía vivir sin Jared. Lo que tenía antes de Jared no era una vida. Con Jared, se sentía mejor; amado.  
  
Incluso si parte de eso no era real, era mejor que lo que tenía antes.  
  
Ya no podía controlar las lágrimas que caían, un sollozo lo atravesó y le temblaron los hombros.  
  
-¿Jen? -La voz de Jared era gruesa y somnolienta.  
  
Jensen quería tranquilizarlo, decirle que volviera a dormir, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un jadeo estrangulado.  
  
Jared se levantó, empujó las mantas y colocó las manos en las mejillas de Jensen, con los ojos muy abiertos por la alarma cuando sintió la humedad.  
  
 _¿Es esto real, Jared? ¿Qué parte es una mentira y qué parte no?_  
  
-Jensen, ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Jensen tragó saliva, tratando de controlar la respiración.

-¿Una pesadilla? -El tono de Jared era dulce y suave y era como una daga en el corazón de Jensen.

-La peor pesadilla que he tenido, -se ahogó Jensen. Jared lo atrajo, envolviéndose a su alrededor y acercándolo. Plantó besos de mariposa sobre su coronilla, tratando de consolarlo.  
  
Lo peor de todo; funcionó.

-Se acabó, estás despierto, amor, -susurró Jared, y Jensen asintió contra su pecho, finalmente abrazó a Jared. Lo agarró con fuerza, ignorando el siseo de dolor que provocó en Jared, al menos podría tener esto.

-Te amo mucho cariño.

Y Jensen lo decía en serio, con cada onza de su ser, con cada célula de su cuerpo. Le dolía como el infierno, pero no podía dejarlo ir.

Una semana después, Jensen se despertó en una cama vacía, se arrastró aturdido hasta el baño. Cuando Jared se despertaba antes que él, generalmente estaba en la cocina. Jensen se alivió, se lavó los dientes y luego se duchó.  
  
Salió del baño y se dirigió al armario, pensando que ropa ponerse.   
  
El lado del armario de Jared estaba vacío.  
  
Por un momento Jensen habría jurado que su corazón dejó de latir. Las cosas de Jared no estaban. No solo su ropa sino todas sus pertenencias habían desaparecido. Jensen registró el apartamento, todas las habitaciones y, por último, el lugar en el que más miedo le daba mirar; su oficina.  
  
Simplemente no quería ver su escritorio sin la foto de Jared, no se imaginaba poder siquiera mirar el escritorio sin él allí.  
  
Se sorprendió al ver que todavía estaba allí. Jensen entró casi como un pecador entraría en una iglesia; reverente y sagrado. Algo se retorcía dentro de él y le dolía el corazón.  
  
Se quedó mirando fijamente la foto, preguntándose por qué él y Jared nunca se hicieron una juntos. Al menos tendría algo de los últimos seis meses para guardar. Algo le llamó la atención y volvió a bajar la imagen, le temblaba la mano mientras se abría camino hacia el objeto familiar.  
  
La caja del anillo.  
  
Debajo de la pequeña caja, había dos cosas colocadas, una encima de la otra, Jensen supuso que era el orden en que tenía que mirarlas. La primera era un sobre, con solo su nombre escrito en él.

Jensen lo abrió, desplegando las hojas que había dentro.

Las leyó, era una carta de Jared; en ella, Jared le contaba todo, cómo lo ayudaron sus amigos y cómo decidió seguir el juego.  
  
Su ama de llaves; Sandy. Jensen la había reconocido una vez recuperó la memoria, la había despedido el día antes del accidente. Si el accidente hubiera sido solo un día después, Sandy le habría devuelto las llaves y Jensen habría perdido la segunda oportunidad de conocer a Jared.  
  
 _"Al final quiero decir "lo siento". Sé que son palabras vacías, no arreglan nada, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecer. Puede que haya empezado como una mentira, pero créeme, Jensen. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Mi amor por ti fue real, y por eso he tenido que irme. Si te quisiera menos, me habría quedado._ _  
  
Tuyo en cada versión.  
_  
 _Jared"_  
  
Jensen colocó la carta al lado de la caja de terciopelo, mirando la última cosa que Jared le había dejado. Un cuaderno de bocetos.  
  
Cuando pasó las páginas, los ojos de Jensen se llenaron de lágrimas. El cuaderno estaba lleno de pinturas y bocetos de él.  
  
Diferentes posiciones y diferentes escenarios. Dormido, despierto, enfadado, feliz o simplemente mirando inexpresivo; Jared había capturado cien expresiones y algunas más. La precisión y el cuidado en cada línea, en cada pincelada hablaban mucho sobre el artista, transmitían cuán querido era el tema.  
  
Jared no mentía, Jensen lo supo antes de ver el cuaderno de bocetos; era capaz de sentirlo en la lengua de Jared cuando se besaban, degustarlo en su piel. Sentirlo en la forma en que hacían el amor.

Cerró el cuaderno. Cogiendo la caja del anillo y las llaves, corrió hacia su coche. Solo una persona podía decirle dónde estaba Jared.

Jared tenía planeado revolcarse en la autocompasión el resto del fin de semana. Sandy y sus compañeras de piso estaban de viaje, por lo que podía quedarse los tres días que no iban a estar. Tenía suficiente dinero para alquilar algún sitio o para volver con sus antiguos compañeros de piso. Simplemente no tenía energía para salir y lidiar con el mundo todavía.  
  
Apagó el televisor y giró sobre el estómago, con una pierna colgando del borde del viejo sofá en el que estaba acostado.  
  
Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta, seguido de lo que solo se podía llamar golpeteo. Jared no deseaba moverse, ni vivir en general, pero específicamente no estaba de humor para Chad.  
  
Todo esto era culpa suya.  
  
Se enderezó, sentándose derecho y miró a su alrededor. Lo estaba evadiendo y lo sabía, no quería tratar con su amigo.

-¡La puerta está abierta!, -Gritó. Jared se inclinó hacia delante; descansando los codos sobre las rodillas y enterrando la cara entre las manos. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y gimió.  
  
-Si hablas de Jensen, te juro por _Dios_ , -amenazó Jared.  
  
-Bueno, muy mal. Estoy aquí para hablar de él, específicamente.  
  
Jared giró la cabeza, con la boca abierta cuando sus ojos se posaron en Jensen; vistiendo ropa cara y con una sonrisa arrogante, de pie, allí, en medio del apartamento de mierda. Nada parecía más fuera de lugar. Caminó alrededor del sofá hasta que se enfrentó a Jared, y que Dios lo ayudara, ni siquiera había pasado un día entero, pero echaba tanto de menos a Jensen que sintió que su alma cantaba al verlo.  
  
Jensen señaló el espacio junto a Jared con la cabeza. -¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto, -se apresuró a decir. No sabía cómo tratar con un Jensen que sabía la verdad, que conocía sus mentiras.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Jay?  
  
Jared parpadeó, miró alrededor de la habitación y luego a Jensen, recordaba claramente haberse despertado y sentirse como una mierda, así que no estaba soñando. Pero entonces Jensen lo llamó Jay, con esa dulce voz que usaba en los momentos tiernos.  
  
-¿No has leído mi carta?, -Preguntó. Era la única explicación. Como ya no tenía derecho a escuchar la voz de barítono de Jensen, no merecía el privilegio de respirar el mismo aire que él.  
  
-Lo hice, -confirmó Jensen; ojos verdes taladrándolo. Jared tragó, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir?  
  
-¿No querías decir lo que escribiste? -No había dudas sobre la parte por la que Jensen estaba preguntando, y Jared solo tenía una respuesta para eso.  
  
-Nunca he sido más sincero. -Eso era injusto, Jensen había venido hasta aquí solo para arrancarle el corazón; se había comportado mal al engañar a Jensen, pero este castigo era demasiado cruel. ¿No podía escapar sin una confrontación final? ¿No era bastante sufrimiento que Jensen lo odiara, y estar lejos de él, tortura suficiente? Se le cerró la garganta y pudo sentir las lágrimas acumularse, listas para caer.  
  
-Hey, no hagas eso, -Jensen lo reprendió con cariño, y Jared no pudo soportar el tono. Comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas formaban regueros calientes y salados en sus mejillas. Jensen frunció el ceño, los ojos le brillaban compasivos. Ahuecó la cara de Jared, acariciándole los pómulos con los pulgares.

-Shhh. No llores, cariño, -Jared cerró los ojos ante la expresión cariñosa, levantando las manos para envolver las muñecas de Jensen.

-Lo sé desde la semana pasada, Jay. He recordado, -dijo Jensen, y los ojos de Jared se abrieron de golpe.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué... por qué no dijiste algo? –Le dolía la tráquea, su voz era áspera.  
  
-Porque quise decir lo que dije esa noche. Cada versión de mí, el yo a partir de ahora o el que está al otro lado de la memoria, te amo de cualquier manera.  
  
Jared se atragantó. -Jensen…  
  
Jensen se inclinó cerca y descansó sus frentes juntas, -Te fuiste, cariño. Me dijiste la verdad y te fuiste. Esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

El sollozo de Jared fue una risa medio incrédula mientras miraba a los ojos de Jensen.  
  
-¿Me amas?, -Le preguntó Jensen, y Dios querido, Jared lo hizo.  
  
-Sí. Te amo mucho, -gruñó. Jensen lo besó y sabía a sal, porque Jared era un idiota y seguía llorando. Jensen rompió el beso y se apartó, apoyándose en una rodilla, sacó la caja, ahora familiar y se la tendió a Jared. El corazón de Jared latía a kilómetros por segundo.  
  
-Entonces, -Jensen abrió la caja y le presentó el anillo a Jared, honestamente estaba intentando dejar de llorar pero no podía. -¿Te casarás conmigo?  
  
En respuesta, Jared sacudió la cabeza y luego se lanzó hacia adelante. Jensen intentó atraparlo, pero el peso de Jared lo empujó sobre su trasero. Jensen envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y lo apretó contra su pecho, respirando. Ambos se reían como idiotas por como habían terminado enredados en el suelo.

-¿Eso es un sí?, -Preguntó Jensen, sonriendo descaradamente a Jared.

-Sí, -Jared respiró. Luego juntaron sus labios en un beso que fue el más dulce que se habían dado. Intercambiaron besos un rato, Jared se echó sobre el regazo de Jensen y se aferró a su cuello. Jensen enganchó un brazo debajo de las rodillas de Jared y con el otro le rodeó los hombros, dobló las piernas y se puso en cuclillas. Con un movimiento fluido se puso de pie, y Jared gritó ante el movimiento. Terminó acunado como una princesa en los brazos de Jensen.  
  
-¡No sabía que podías hacer eso! -Jared se echó a reír. Jensen comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.  
  
-Mentiroso, te he llevado así millones de veces, -replicó Jensen.  
  
-Sí. ¡Pero me cogías cuando estaba de pie! ¡Levantar el peso de los dos desde el suelo es otra cosa!   
  
Jensen tarareó y picoteó los labios de Jared.  
  
-¿Impresionado?, -Susurró.

-Mucho. -Jared volvió a sellar sus labios.  
  
-Mis cosas...  
  
-Tu querido amigo, prometió llevarlas al apartamento cuando lo estaba torturando para que me dijera dónde estabas.  
  
Jared se echó a reír, resplandeciente y brillante. Y todo estaba bien en el mundo de Jensen.  
  
-Vamos, cariño. Vamos a casa.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
